Love Lasts Forever
by polkadotprincess09
Summary: What if Godric's state of Enlightenment came from not only his 2000 years of pondering, but from meeting a special girl? Rated M for lemons later on. If you've seen the show, then you know that it's not legitimate unless it's Rated: M.
1. Author's Note

While watching Allan Hyde on True Blood, I was undeniably captivated by his performance. I felt such a strong connection to his emotion, range, and depth, and I am furious at the prospect of his being on for only one more episode. The character of Godric was one that resonated with me and of course, my first reaction was to imagine us as a couple... I couldn't help myself! Allan Hyde is my Danish pastry! That's my pet name for him, clearly.

I had some ideas just start flowing about if Godric's state of Enlightenment had come from not only his own ponderings, but from meeting the right girl. And I say girl, as opposed to women, due to his being a 2000 year old vampire forever preserved as a teenager. I'm not quite sure how this story will go, but I am looking forward to working on it. Hopefully, it will go well, seeing as how I've never been able to finish a fanfiction before, though I have started many (none of which have been published on this or any other website).

Also, if I have any additional author's notes, I will most likely add them on to the end of this chapter. I hope you like this story! Enjoy!


	2. I'm the website designer?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one that you have seen on True Blood.

* * *

During the day, the heat in Texas is often overwhelming. All energy seems to seep out through my pores, and a slow, calming sensation spreads through my whole body. The thoughts, worries, and problems all seem to drift away... well, at least for an evanescent moment.

It was with that relaxed and calm demeanor that I pulled up to the house where I was to meet my latest client. After parking the car, I double-checked my reflection, and exited the car with my small purse and laptop in hand. I fiddled with my hair a bit, feeling happy that the sun had not taken the deep shade of my brown hair away. I walked up the driveway, and admired the modern simplicity of the house. I held up my hand to knock on the door, when the door suddenly jerked open. I almost jumped out of my shoes in surprise, but suppressed it when an intimidating man with dark hair, and a full bear and mustache said, "I think you're lost," his voice was menacing, and a chill ran through me.

I swallowed, and spoke quietly. "Actually, I'm the website designer."

"Stan, let the girl in." This time it was a female voice, which did not hold the malice of the man at the door.

The man at the door, Stan, growled frighteningly and moved aside. I walked inside, and looked around casually, admiring the nice furniture and cleanliness of the apartment. I saw a stunningly beautiful woman with black hair, and bronze skin. Weren't all vampires supposed to be incredibly pale?

"My name is Isabella. I am one of the lieutenants of Area 9."

I blankly looked at her and said, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes. It means that in this area, I am in a position of power. Stan and I are the two Lieutenants and we monitor the crimes against vampires, and committed by them, as well."

"That's impressive," I said, calmly. I was amazed by how little emotion she held in her voice.

"This is my human, Hugo." She gestured to the man by her side, who reached out to shake my hand.

"She means, her boyfriend," he said with a laughing tone.

I gave a small smile. "You two make a lovely couple." I cordially shook his hand.

"You seem awfully young to be a website designer. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen..." I always hated answering this question. Immediately, Hugo's eyes widened to the point where it appeared as though they could pop out of his head.

"Are you serious?" I glanced over at Isabella and although her expression continued to be detached, she had raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." I shifted uncomfortably, hoping to change the subject. "So, what exactly is it that you wanted me to do?" I looked at Isabella, since she was less terrifying than Stan, whom I had continued to avoid looking at.

"We have a bar, called Fangtasy, here in Dallas. We are currently constructing more of them throughout Texas, and since these humans are so reliant on the Internet, we felt it would be wise to have a Website made."

I delicately placed my purse on the table and sat down on one of the sofas across from Isabella and Hugo, while Stan sulked off to the side. I unzipped my case and pulled out my laptop. "That sounds like a good idea," I stated, as I turned on my laptop.

"It was my idea, actually," said Hugo, with a smile.

"Did you all have any particular features that you wanted for the website?"

I looked up, as Isabella pulled out a manila folder, and handed it to me. "We have a few photos in here, and some basic information about the bar that you may use."

I flipped through the folder, and said, "I'll need the number to an account in order to buy a URL site online." Isabella ran quickly out of the room, using her vampire speed. In a few seconds she came back with a master card in hand, and tossed it to me.

I began typing away rapidly, staring intensely at the screen. I continued my work, losing track of time in the process, and somewhere along the way, Isabel, Hugo, and Stan all went out. Though I'm pretty sure they said where, I didn't really hear them. For as long as I can remember, I was always prone to immersing myself in my responsibilities, be it school, or work. Though I would have continued to work, I began to feel cotton-mouthed. I carefully put my laptop aside, and went in search of the kitchen. Upon finding it, I entered cautiously. I saw a sink, and began to delicately open various cabinets in search of a glass. Upon finally finding them, I was dismayed to see that they just out of reach. I let out a huff of air, and stretched myself upwards, attempting to get hold of one. At 5'2'', not being able to reach things was a common problem.

"Who are you?"

I let out a yelp in surprise at the sudden voice behind me. I slowly turned around, and was met by an attractive male with pale skin, unruly dark brown hair, and piercing dark eyes. The intensity of his gaze was unnerving, to say the least. Yet, part of me found it thrilling, which was odd considering that I'd always preferred to fly under the radar and avoid attention from virtually anyone and everyone.

"I'm the website designer...?" I did not mean for it to come out like a question, but I did not want to provoke this creature, who continued to stare me down. He leaned in towards my face, stopping mere inches from it. I held my breath, out of fear that the sound would offend him.

He reached above me, with supernatural speed, and held out a glass to me.

"You have my permission to breathe now," he muttered with a mixture of sarcasm and disdain. I felt flustered and confused at the prospect of being bothersome, or perhaps unattractive to this vampire. I released my air, with a huff, and cautiously took the glass.

"Thank you," I uttered, my voice barely above a whisper. He turned to leave the kitchen, walking without the use of his super speed. "I'm Hallie," I continued to speak softly. Of course, his being a vampire meant that he'd be able to hear me without any difficulty.

He cocked his head to the side, and uttered, "Godric," before speeding off.

I stood dazed for a moment, before helping myself to some water from the sink. After pondering the oddness of our encounter, I forced myself to get back to work. As I typed and clicked, I banished all thoughts of Godric to the back of my mind.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sure you have many questions about Hallie and her background. Well, she will reveal more about herself as the story goes on. As for Godric, AKA Hotness, his appearance and behavior are a bit less elegant and evolved then shown in the episode "Timebomb". But he's not quite the little monkey as seen in "Never Let Me Go". And what a cute little monkey he makes! ^_^


	3. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Does anyone know if I have to say that every time?

* * *

The next night, I arrived shortly after sundown. I hesitated at the door, uncertain as to whether or not I should knock, considering what had happened the previous time. Once again, the door opened; this time, it was Hugo.

"Isabel heard you walking up the driveway. Come on in."

"Thank you," I walked in past him, into the living room. Isabel sat on the sofa, looking poised and intimidatingly beautiful.

"How goes the website?" she questioned.

"I'm off to a good start." I sat down next to her, and set up my laptop. I promptly pulled up the work that I had done so far, and began to guide her through the outline that I had created.

"Very well," she stood up, and straightened out her fanciful suit. "We will be back in a few hours. There is some business to attend to."

"There's always business to attend to," said Hugo, with a grin.

I smiled at his words, and said goodbye to the both of them. Hugo took Isabel by the hand, and accompanied her out the door.

An hour passed, with no sound other then the clicking of the keys of my laptop. It was then that I realized I had to go to the bathroom, but had no idea where it was. I stood up, headed down the hallway, and began cautiously searching for the toilet. As another room turned out to be nothing more than an extra bedroom, I turned and came face to face with Godric. I let out a yelp, lost my balance, and fell into the wall.

"Ow," I gasped, rubbing my left side, feeling confident that it would still be sore in the morning. "Does sneaking up on me amuse you?" There was no malice in my voice, for I was not upset, but predominantly embarrassed.

"Why are you sneaking about?"

I was distracted momentarily by the tattoo peeking out of his shirt, resembling spiked nails tied together. It was an unusual pattern, the likes of which I had never seen before.

"Bathroom... I was looking for a bathroom."

He gave a small nod to the door that I was to check next, had I not been interrupted by this mysterious being.

"Right, well, I'll just..." I awkwardly shuffled to the door, slipped inside, and shut the door. I let out the breath that I had not realized I'd been holding, before using the toilet. As I washed my hands, I looked up at my reflection. As I took in my expression, I realized that I looked like a pathetic little baby. Angered by this, I stood up straighter, with my shoulders back and chest out, and willed myself to look confident.

All that went away, the instant I opened the door and found Godric still standing in the hall.

"Um, did you need something?" I prayed that I didn't sound rude. I simply wished to know why it was that he had not vanished into the night... or at least to some unknown room in the house.

"May I see your work?" No hesitation in his voice.

"Alright," I walked ahead of him, and the paranoia that was always present in the back of my mind wondered for a moment if he would grab me from behind, and suck me dry. Lucky for me, I reached the living room alive.

I sat down on the couch, and opened my laptop. I felt Godric sit down next to me, and I tensed immediately at his close proximity.

"I've done a great deal of work on the Home Page, since that's the first thing that people see, but I've also begun setting up the various links..." I babbled off, explaining the various tasks that I had done, what I was planning, and even some of how I would go about it. I dared not look at him, for I very quickly realized how ridiculous I sounded. My incessant chatter was making me out to be no more than a pathetic technology enthusiast. I shut my mouth, and simply began to work, as if I did not have a vampire sitting next to me.

A few minutes went by, and he had not moved. It was eerie, for not only had he not risen from the sofa, and returned to whatever part of the house he came from, he had not shifted his weight or moved any part of his body. He simply sat there, watching me work. I could not even feel the movement of his breathing. Did he even need to breathe?

"You are very dedicated to your job."

I almost stopped typing. Almost.

"It's only part-time." I didn't think before I spoke. It was a careless move, to be sure.

"Pardon?"

Damn. He wanted me to elaborate.

"I need the money." And now I sound like a money-hungry brat. What a marvelous idiot I am.

"Why?"

I was entirely puzzled as to why he was continuing to talk to me. How could anything I had to say be of interest to him? And yet, he had not left me. So I stopped. Stopped typing, and attempted to slow the immensely fast pace that my mind was currently traveling at. I turned to face him. Though it made me nervous, I wanted to be polite, and part of me hoped to get a better look at his face. I was not disappointed.

"Well, I'm in graduate school. It's not all that cheap, and this is how I pay for it." I noted that his jaw and chin were strong, without the overt masculinity that often came hand-in-hand with arrogance.

"You are... on your own?" His skin was pale, as was to be expected for a vampire, yet there was a sort of lovely glow that models could not achieve, even with the aid of the most expensive lighting.

"Yes." I was mentally preparing for him to ask me questions which dove deeper into that 'on my own' statement, but was highly surprised when he didn't.

"What are you studying?" At the moment? His naturally pouted lips.

"Bio-chemistry. I plan on doing lab research on... vampires." His expression hardened instantaneously.

"We are not animals to be experimented on," he hissed.

"No, no, I know, that's not... I said '_on_' when I meant '_for_'..." The words fell out of my mouth so quickly that I was uncertain as to whether or not he would be able to comprehend what I had just babbled.

He stared at me so hard, I could practically feel it on my skin.

"I'm proud that scientific research created _Tru Blood_ and as a result, vampires were able to come out and integrate themselves into society. But why stop with just that? There's so much left to explore, and I'd like nothing more than to be responsible for a discovery that helps them further."

Our eyes were locked, and I was entranced. His eyes were the color of the sea. In that moment, I felt a strange urge to reach out, and simply touch his face. Its beauty was undeniable.

"Why?" His voice was softer, and his head had tilted, ever so slightly.

I thought for a moment, hoping to properly word my sentiments.

"I've heard whispers of vampire blood being a hot drug, so that leads me to believe the chemical properties are vastly different, but I want to know _exactly_ how. Why does something as simple as silver overpower such strong beings? Humans go to hospitals for all sorts of poisons, so with the proper studies, maybe there's a way to counteract silver poisoning for vampires. Then there's that whole thing with the sun. I think anyone who wishes to feel the sun on their skin should be able to do so, without dieing because of it. Why should vampires be condemned to a life in darkness? What did any of you do to deserve that?" I spoke each word with conviction. It was a first for me tonight.

He lowered his gaze and did not speak for a minute. I was about to turn back to continue working, when he finally spoke.

"A great many things, actually." His words made me shudder as I imagined all the horrible things he may have done, or witnessed.

"Even so," I spoke with trepidation, "good people may do bad things. But so long as they are penitent, they are still deserving of another chance."

He still did not look at me, and he did not speak.

Suddenly, the front door opened. I turned back to my laptop and began to type, while feeling horribly flustered at my getting distracted from my work. It was unprofessional, a trait I did not ever associate myself with. Isabel came in, with Hugo holding her hand affectionately. They were laughing happily; it was surprisingly light-hearted, considering the conceptions of vampire-human relationships.

"Hello Hallie! I see you met Godric!" Hugo's voice was uncharacteristically jovial. I chose to ignore his comment about Godric and me.

"Are you drunk?" I spoke questioningly.

"No, not at all! Well, I had a beer. Or two. It's all good!" Considering that his words were not slurred, I assumed he was only tipsy. Judging by the way he was now clutching on to Isabella, he was probably _excited_ too.

"I apologize for his rather loud behavior." Isabella had a firm hold on him, though she did not carry the appearance of trying hard to do so. I doubted that it required much effort on her part. "Sheriff, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

I looked back over at Godric, whose lovely face seemed to be deep in concentration.

"No, it is clear your attentions are else where." Then, he was gone. He had used his vampire speed to leave the room and go back to his, I assumed. Strangely enough, I felt disappointed at his quick departure. I also found myself hoping that I would see him again.

Isabel and Hugo had already made their way back to what I'm assuming was their room and were making enough noise to make me feel uncomfortable. I worked diligently into the early hours of the morning, before drifting into a sleep filled with dreams of Godric.

* * *

I know that it took quite a while for me to update, and I'm sorry to say that it's likely to be a common thing for me. To every single person who reviewed my first chapter, thank you so much! I'd like to give each of you a great big bear hug, for you all deserve it! ^_^


	4. Unprepared

To everyone who encouraged me to keep up with this story:

Your words of encouragement filled me with such happiness. I can not thank you enough.

I'd like to apologize for not posting for these months, but I have been busy with my studies. College is fantastic! I only have two weeks of school left, and then I will try to update more often.

I should let all of you know that I don't want this fanfiction to go on for too long (because the quality of the story would likely suffer) and that I am utilizing this as an opportunity to practice my writing.

And on a side note, **if you are a reader from a country outside of the United States**, and you are kind enough to review, please tell me what country you are from! I am currently on a quest to learn all that I can about numerous countries, and I would greatly appreciate your help! ^_^

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a jerk. I felt every nerve standing on end, after jumping from one dream to the next. Though the details were already fading rapidly, the one thing I remembered was that Godric had been in my dreams.

It took me a moment before I could peel myself off of the couch. After checking to make sure I hadn't left some horrid mark on the couch from drool or sweat, I mentally scolded myself for being so unprofessional as to fall asleep on the couch of a client, and without their permission! Though I had no discriminatory tendencies towards vampires, I had to admit that the thought that they might have sucked me dry in my sleep, was entirely too frightening for my liking. I checked my watch and was alarmed to see that it was already ten in the morning. I jumped up and began to grab my belongings in a hurried fashion. I ran out the door and got back into my car, placing my things in the shotgun seat. As I put the key into the ignition, I realized that it was a Saturday and I had the day off. I rubbed my face, and took a deep breath. I figured that I might as well keep working on the website. The sooner I would finish, the sooner I would be free to take on additional work. It wasn't that I couldn't multi-task, I just preferred not to have multiple jobs acting as impediments on each other. Yes, I would finish today, and then I would be able to spend time in the lab tomorrow.

Later that night, I returned to the house, feeling pleased at how productive my day had been. When I knocked on the door, I almost dropped my belongings when Godric opened the door. He stood aside to let me in, and upon walking past him, my arm almost brushed against him. I felt a chilly tingle spread through my whole side, and almost stumbled. I hurried over to the sofa, where I quickly pulled up the website so I could show my progress to my employer... Godric...

"Mr..." He never did give me a last name. Did he even have one? "...Godric?"

I looked up to see that he was right by me. Wow, life would be far less stressful if I could get things done that quickly. If only that were the case...

"I'm almost finished. If there's anything else you'd like me to add, I should be able to finish it tonight."

He scanned the screen and locked eyes with me. "It appears as though you have done well."

"Thank you."

We were silent for a few moments before I looked back at my computer screen. I simultaneously wanted for him to leave, so that I might feel less anxiety, and wanted him to stay, for he had an intriguing allure that seemed to draw me in. I hoped that no one would ever learn of that particular opinion, especially him.

After working for a few minutes longer, Godric had still not left his seat on the sofa. I could feel his gaze on me, and I eventually couldn't help but look at him and ask, "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes. After seeing your work, I would also like for you to update the website for the vampire hotel here in Dallas; it is known as Carmilla." His voice was even and smooth. "There is no particular hurry to finish it; there is no deadline."

I was thrilled. At the moment, I was saving up money in the hopes of buying a house.

"Thank you, that's very kind." I made an effort to maintain a steady vocal pattern. It would be unprofessional to gush about how I was much closer to having a real home.

I would have kept working, but his complete and utter lack of movement had me feeling curious. I glanced over at him, and found that he had a strange expression. He was not looking at me, or anything for that matter. But in his face, I saw that he was pensive.

"Godric?"

He darted his gaze at me, and said, "I apologize. It is just that 'kind' is not a word that has been used to describe my actions. Not for as long as I have been as I am now."

"Well, aren't you? Kind, I mean," I clenched my fists to keep from covering my own mouth. How rude was I to ask such a thing?

Godric looked at me with a curious expression. I was fairly certain that he thought I was weird.

"I have done terrible things." His voice was so quiet that I felt myself lean in to hear him properly. When his eyes met mine, I saw such pain that I felt my throat tighten.

"Everyone has actions they wish they could undo. All anyone can do is to make the effort to not repeat a mistake." I set the laptop down on the table in front of me, since I didn't want it to overheat on my lap.

"It is not that simple." He sat with such stillness, that I felt self-conscious of each of my fidgets. I couldn't help but offer my opinion on his lamentations, and gave it after he indicated his willingness to hear it.

"I'm going to assume that as a vampire, you have heightened abilities, which translates into a great deal of power over humans. In turn, this power corrupts, as power does to all, and then you behave immorally. Vampires have gone for centuries without feeling guilt for their actions, so they choose to continue the cycle because they are content to keep things the way that they are. You feeling remorse for anything you might have done is truly beautiful."

After his lack of reply, I got back to work. It was not my place to press him for a reply to my sentiments. The only sound to be heard was my the clicking of my fingers on the laptop. Forcing myself to concentrate on the task at hand, allowed me to put my ever-working mind to use. It was the closest I ever seemed to get to peace.

Upon completing the project, I turned to find that Godric had not moved an inch. He had the appearance of a work of art. His eyes cast to the floor, not looking at anything in particular. I was tempted to keep quiet so as to not disturb the loveliness of his being, but felt silly at the idea of watching him sit like a statue.

"Godric, I am finished with the website."

He raised his eyes from the floor to look at the laptop which I had rotated to face towards him. He uttered some compliments to the layout and my having finished quickly. He politely informed me that further instructions of my next assignment would be e-mailed to me and that the money for my first job would be wired to my account. His knowledge of modern business was impressive, considering the stereotype of vampires simply roaming, feeding, seducing...

As he walked me to the door, I lamented the three days I would have to wait before seeing Godric again. Upon turning to face him, I found that his proximity was closer than expected. Whether or not he had been smelling me arose as a possibility in my mind.

"I wish to thank you, for all that you said. But I am uncertain as to how would be appropriate. I have not been familiar with the human practice of giving thanks for centuries."

"You could hug me," I half-kidded. The silence that followed nearly stopped my breathing, due to fear that I may have insulted or angered him. I was not prepared for him to step closer to me. Just as I was unprepared for the feel of his cool hand on mine, guiding it down so that I could place my laptop bag onto the floor. As our postures straightened, I was able to admire his eyes for a moment. They were a dark shade of blue that smoldered. His arms slid around me with ease, and pulled me in to him. My arms traveled around the back of his neck, as his head rested in the crook of my neck. I felt my nerves standing on end, as once-dormant hormones began to travel through my body. I had no doubt that he was breathing in my scent. With such enhanced senses, I didn't see how he could otherwise. I kept my breathing steady as I attempted to be as still as he had been earlier. Godric smelt of rain and exotic fruit. The intoxicating aroma made my head spin. I would have been more than happy to continue breathing it in, but Godric gently released me.

Despite being dazed, I managed to pick up my laptop from the floor. I turned and walked to my car without saying anything. Had Godric uttered any sort of farewell, I likely would not have heard it. A rushing sensation was pounding in my head and ears, and I felt light perspiration on the back of neck. I drove off without looking back at Godric. I didn't need to, when his smoldering blue eyes were the sole occupants of my thoughts.


	5. Dual Perspective

I shall begin by thanking each person who posted a review. They filled me with such glee, and I am appreciative of people reading after my long hiatus. As a long-time reader, I am perfectly aware of how frustrating that can be.

**Spacefan**: Godric is one of my favorite characters as well! You are not the first one to ask for a chapter from Godric's point of view. I haven't yet decided if I will ever write a chapter in that fashion. I feel as though writing from the perspective of a 2000+ year old vampire as marvelous as Godric needs to be done well or not done at all. Since I'm new to writing fanfictions, I'm hesitant to take on such a task.

**kungfunpandabear**: I suppose they are cute together!

**Noctis108**: I've missed writing, and I'm happy to be back at it! I am so pleased that you love this story, and their relationship. I've definetly been frusturated whilst browsing through the Godric stories on True Blood. They're never to my liking. I will do my best to update soon. I was once again delayed in my updating because the computers in our house have not been working, and we don't have WiFi. Luckily, I found other WiFi to use for my laptop!

**ChocolateButtons**: I'll do my best to get more in the story, so then you can write a "proper review". You're from Scotland? Awesome! Would you be so kind as to message me about it? Tell me anything and everything you can think of about your country. I've never talked to someone from Scotland before! ^_^

**.olivia**: Thank you very much! You are very kind!

**Reveur de l'amour**: I'll do my best to update soon!

**Anastacia Lynn**: I love how blunt your review was! I _literally_ started laughing when I read it! I had hoped to take time to build the relationship between Hallie and Godrice (both emotional and physical). I'm trying really hard to find a balanced pace for their relationship. Of course, they will get steamy eventually. To be honest, I already wrote a sexy scene between the two of them... I just can't post it until it fits in sequentially. ^_^

Since I am open to suggestions you may have, I will present you all with this question: Do you feel that I jumped the gun with that hug in the previous chapter? Currently, I'm looking to find a happy compromise between having them be annoyingly oblivious to each other's feelings, and knowing each other for a day and then jumping each other. (I get annoyed by the excess of both of these.) If everyone could provide me with input as to their preference for a pace of the relationship, I would be truly grateful.

To appease those who want to know what is going through Godric's head, I will be writing this chapter as an outside narrator. I'm also using this as an opportunity to practice a different writing style.

* * *

Godric observed Hallie's car drive off, while keeping his mouth firmly shut. He felt his sharp fangs piercing the inside of his lower lip, and tasted his own blood before the wound rapidly healed. Her blood was pure enough to draw him in, but he was intrigued by the extent of his interest. Unbeknownst to Hallie, Godric had touched her hair with his fingers; he had found it to be of the softest texture. As he had moved in to hug her, he had scanned intently upon her face, taking in her features. Her plump pink lips parted as she let out a sweet breath of surprise, her warm brown eyes widened, and her cheeks filled with color all seemed to enhance her allure. When she had suggested a hug, he could not pass up the opportunity.

Though his senses may have become entirely overwhelmed by her, he was sincere in his hope of thanking her. He was amazed at her incredible understanding of the dynamics of power. She was a philosopher, and he wanted something he could not ever remember desiring before; he wanted to have her teach him all that she knew. Her wisdom was demonstrative of a human's capacity to grow. He had never thought about the evolution of vampires' behavior, or lack thereof. How had he not realized this after 2000 years?

He walked to the back of the house, where his resting place was. He sat down on the floor with the door shut, so as to not be disturbed. As he let her words sink deeper into his mind, he found himself questioning all that he had believed. The one person he changed into a vampire, Eric, was chosen because he was a killer whilst human. Godric had watched him take the lives of many; this was why Godric believed him to be worthy of immortality. He lived as a vampire without morality. Somewhere down the line, he had begun to feel ill. What it took him decades to realize, was that it was the beginning of guilt. With Hallie's insightful statements, he felt himself sinking into the quicksand of his thoughts. He wasn't sure whether the premise of power corrupting all was a reasonable justification of his wrongdoings, or a mere excuse. What he did know however was that he was now home to a selfish desire: for Hallie to speak all the wisdom that her mind held.

He summoned Isabel and commanded her to send Hallie information to come the next night. She was wondering why he seemed to place so more interest in the young girl, but dismissed it as his simple desire to "play with his food". Had she been foolish enough to utter this out loud, Godric would have thrown her through a concrete wall.

Godric shut and locked his door, and walked to the closet. He opened the hatchet on the floor, and traveled down the steps after shutting the opening above him. The reinforced room was bleak and gray; it had originally been designed as a bomb shelter. He liked to view it as a prison where he was made to be punished for all of his crimes. He had discovered it by accident, and never told of its existence. All the creatures in the house thought that he slept in the bed purchased for him, which had thus remained untouched.

On the cold gray floor, Godric lay down. Just before entering his death-like sleep, one word passed through his lips, "Hallie…"

As Hallie tossed and turned on her ghastly pull-out sofa, she let out a frustrated cry. Her back was shouting at her to sleep somewhere more comfortable, but her stubbornness kept her from spending the money. Why buy a bed now, when the money could go to a house, which would have a bed in it? Not only was her less-than-ideal sleeping conditions hindering her attempts at sleep, but her mind was even more restless than her body. She had never had such close proximity to a vampire before, and she found that she enjoyed it far more then she would have expected.

His eyes were at the forefront of her mind, above all else. She had never given much thought to what a vampire's eyes would look like. Most vampires in film were depicted as dark and brooding. Godric's eyes were not only blue, but held more depth than she had ever witnessed in any others. It was like looking into a looking glass, and being consumed by a slow-burning blue flame. After going through her life without giving much thought to a romantic interest, she was alarmed at how drawn she was to Godric. She wasn't a fool who would cry out love after a brief encounter, but her intrigue was growing exponentially.

Still feeling restless, she sat up, and left the pull-out sofa. She walked over to her laptop, and checked her e-mail. Instructions from Isabella informed her of Godric's request for her presence in the evening. Either he was an immensely professional vampire who wished to update his technological standing in an expedient manner, or he truly wanted to see her again. Her preference was the latter.

Perhaps Godric would be willing to provide her with samples for her research. She knew that there were dealers of vampire blood, but dealing with that sort of crowd would defy her values. Her bottom line was one that she would not cross for something like vampire blood. Strangely enough, the prospect of receiving vampire blood seemed second to that of seeing Godric again. With those smoldering blue eyes alone, he could burn his way into the depths of her being. The question now eating at her was, would he?


	6. Why Am I Here?

As always, I will thank those who reviewed! After posting the last chapter, I was badgering my mom to get off the computer so I could check to see who had reviewed! Let me say that they made me excited as ever! However, I feel sort of like Johnny Depp or Robert Pattinson where I don't like to go back and re-read my posted chapters (apart from proofreading.) It's too weird!

If any lovely readers out there are from **England** or **Sweden**, tell me! ^_^

**Sharkgurl**: Do you really think he's falling in love? **I** don't even know if he's falling in love (yet), and I'm the one writing the story. Is that weird? Either way, I am glad you think so!

**Skwarka**: First off, cool name! What does it mean? Secondly, I can't believe you're falling in love with my story! I keep feeling like it's not any good. Ooh, you're from Poland? Cool! Okay, I would like to know about three things: healthcare, education, and gay marriage. If you would just tell me what the attitudes/laws are on these issues, I would be thrilled! Also, what is the weather like? A "perfect" ending for Chapter 4? "Perfect" is a whole lot to live up to, but thank you! And kiss from California!

**Chocolate Buttons**: Hello again! I appreciate the _**LONG**_ follow-up review! I'm truly sorry you felt the chapter was too short. I kept going back and adding more, but eventually I felt like all that needed to be said had been said. I didn't want to over-do it and end up with a lower quality of writing. I don't think that asking where this story is going is a harsh question. I've had some ideas about where the story will go, and what I'm trying to do is connect them together. Obviously the relationship between these two lovers needs to be built. But I have an idea about Hallie's research (and how people react to it) as a source of conflict to the story. (With no conflict, there is no story.) Don't worry, I'm not offended! It's a reasonable question. I love Godric too!  
Okay, so in terms of Scotland, just like in the response to the above review, I would like to know about healthcare, education, gay marriage, and the weather. Oh, and slang words! I really want to be a weird girl who uses slang from other countries! (I'm an unusual girl...) If there's anything else you feel like sharing, I am more then happy to hear it!  
Don't worry, I will continue this story. I think I love Godric too much to muck up a story about him.  
I appreciate the feedback for the hug/pace of the relationship. I think that deep down, I felt alright about putting that hug in, but since I'm a new writer, it helps to receive positive reinforcement. Do you really think Godric should show his feelings first? I haven't worked out those sort of details. I think I put more of my attention on the bigger plot twists. Would Godric ever stutter? I feel like he tends to talk slowly. (Perhaps for dramatic effect?)

**golden-love**: Thank you so much! Godric is my favorite character, too! I totally understand what you're saying about slash. I hate when people put random characters together and expect it to be good. I'll do my best to update soon! Reviews are definetly a great motivator! Estonia? That is so cool! Same question to you as the other foreign reviewers: Healthcare, education, gay marriage, and weather. Please and thank you! ^_^

**DrSweetnSour**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you feel my story has potential. I hope you continue to review in the future! ^_^

**Halliwell2002007**: Allan Hyde brought so much to the show with his performance. It is truly amazing how much of an impact he had with such little screen time. Merci beaucoup for your review! ^_^

For the rest of you readers out there, I'd like to give you a bit of clarification on how this story fits in to the plot of the actual show, "True Blood." The events of this story are supposed to take place before the viewers were introduced to Godric on the show: Eric's flashbacks/the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun Church... or as I like to call it: Satan's $$hole. (That's also Dane Cook's nickname for the "DMV".) A question I have for you readers is: **Do you prefer an "I" perspective from Hallie, or an objective style where the characters are just addressed objectively, like in Chapter 5?** I'm thinking about doing it mostly from Hallie's perspective and throwing in occasional chapters written objectively.

I made this chapter extra long for my gorgeous reviewers who submitted their upset at the short length of last chapter. An Alexander Skarsgard sized hug to all of you!

WHO IS PUMPED FOR SEASON 3 AND GODRIC RETURNING IN FLASHBACKS? (Even though most of us would probably prefer some conspiracy plot twist where he's not really dead.) ^_^

* * *

Is it stupid to fall prey to the "What should I wear" internal argument? I feel it creeping into my thoughts, and to be frank, I hate it. Shouldn't I wait for a date first? It's not as though I have nice clothes to wear anyway. Being stingy is incompatible with having a luxurious wardrobe. Is arguing with oneself a sign of genius or insanity? I don't think either of those is the accurate answer for my life. It's a sign of loneliness. How is that becoming acquainted with a vampire has made me become alarmingly aware of how lonely my life has become? Why should being alone be a bad thing? Taking social bonds out of the equation has freed up time dedicated to success in school, and brought me closer to the opportunity to accomplish something truly great in the scientific community. I don't have time for this right now. I don't want to keep Godric waiting.

When I arrived at Godric's house, I shifted uncomfortably. Shorts may have been practical with the heat, but when I wore them in the car, I always found my legs stuck to the seat. Removing myself was a painful task, and I groaned when I found the back of my legs to be stinging and red. Isabel answered the door a second after I knocked. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I scolded myself for wondering if she and Godric had ever been... involved.

"Hallie," her voice was bright as she let me inside. "How are you? Godric said you have done excellent work."

"I am well. How is Hugo?" I set my bag down and pulled out my laptop. I sat down on the sofa, and was joined by Isabel. "Hugo is wonderful... and delicious."

My only response was nervous laughter. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say.

"Don't worry, dear. Vampires law prohibits feeding from the unwilling. I'd be lieing if I said that everyone followed it, but going mainstream has lessened the number quite a bit. Plus, Hugo wouldn't stay if he didn't enjoy... me..." She had a seductive gaze that made me incredibly uncomfortable. As a science nerd, I knew how sex worked, but it wasn't something I was used to talking about in a personal setting.

"It's really not my business. But I am glad that you two are getting on well," I gave a small smile, though I doubt that it was too convincing.

"Godric, would you care to join us?"

I whipped my head around to see Godric standing with his hands at his sides. When his eyes met mine, I was able to admire the smoldering blue that had remained in my thoughts.

"Isabel, please go to the hotel. Stan is already there."

"Yes Godric." In a flash, she was gone. I could hardly believe my eyes, though Godric had done that before. Were Godric and I alone now? Was that what I wanted? Too many questions...

Godric sat down next to me, and the words seemed to fly right out of my mouth. "Godric I'm sorry for suggesting you hug me. It was highly unprofessional, and I should not have overstepped my boundaries." Clearly, I had a bad case of word vomit.

Godric sat eerily still, and said nothing. His gaze was thrilling, but I needed him to respond. "Please say something."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. It was difficult to tell if it was a smile or not. "I do not require an apology. No crime was committed."

I relaxed slightly, but I got the impression that Godric was not finished speaking. My impression was correct.

"I enjoy your company."

I felt as though my stomach had fallen out of my body.

"I do too. I mean... I enjoy your company as well." Way to control yourself, Hallie! Why not just throw yourself at him moaning like a moose, shouting "Give it to me, vampy!" I dropped my gaze, and felt my body temperature spike, as a nervous reflex. What was wrong with me? My chest was pounding, and I felt my palms sweating. How gross was that? Clearly, these were the repercussions of not practicing my social skills; especially of those involving attractive members of the male sex. I could name the chemicals that were causing my current anxiety, yet that would not alleviate it. But if that wouldn't work, then what would?

"I'm nervous," I admitted out loud, before looking up at Godric.

"Do you fear that I will feed on you?" He seemed pained at this question.

"No!" I almost shouted. "It's because, I'm not used to interacting with..." I was embarrassed to say "attractive men" out loud.

"Vampires?"

"No. It's not because you're a vampire. It's because... you have nice features..." Now I was truly mortified.

The silence that followed was so uncomfortable that I had to pull up some research on my laptop, and work on it to keep my mind busy. It was immensely helpful, as I felt myself calming down.

"Your unprovoked honesty... is truly unique. Please do not feel embarrassed, or nervous. I wish for you to feel comfortable here." Godric's kindness was reassuring.

"Thank you, Godric." I gave a small smile. "What would you like for me to do on this hotel website?"

"I trust your judgment. You are talented enough to make whatever revisions you see fit."

I sat quietly, feeling... confused. Godric had contacted me, requesting that I come over. My assumption had been that he wished to discuss what he would want me to do for his vampire hotel's website. The whole premise of our relationship was that I worked for him; he was my boss, and I was his employee. If he trusted me to do as I pleased on his website, then why was I here? Asking him would be perfectly reasonable, but my preference would be to figure it out on my own... nothing comes to mind. I don't like feeling confused.

"Godric... why am I here?" He says nothing at first, as if he is putting together what he wishes to say.

"You are intriguing." His faraway gaze was directed in the direction of the floor on the other side of the room, but at nothing in particular.

Intriguing? An adjective was his explanation?

"The things you said... about vampires... and power... they were insightful." He turned his head to look at me. "I began to reflect on my... life, if you wish to call it that. I grew ashamed, for in my two thousand years, I did not come to the realizations of which you discussed. When I first began to feel guilt for my actions, I did not know what I was feeling. I grew suspicious and paranoid that I was being poisoned, for it felt like a sickness. Decades passed before I realized what was happening." His eyes glazed over momentarily when he spoke of his past, but quickly darted back to me. "I wanted you to come here tonight so that you might share more of what you have stored inside your mind. Your wisdom is your greatest attribute. To any other vampire, it would be your sweet aroma."

I was speechless as his eyes seemed to darken. My mind was analyzing at a rapid rate, but I was caught off guard by Godric's face being mere centimeters away from my face. I let out a shriek of surprise, and fell off the couch. Pain shot through my behind, and I couldn't help but wheeze. My heart rate had quickened, and my face warmed from embarrassment. Once again, I had made a fool of myself in front of Godric. I had read about the courting and mating rituals among animals, but not much on humans. I was, however, fairly certain that it didn't involve the female repeatedly making herself out to be ridiculous.

When I peered up at Godric, I saw a remorseful and pained expression. He vamped to the other side of the room. "I am sorry." He turned to leave, and I spoke without any pre-meditated thought.

"Godric." He stopped, and slowly rotated back. "Aren't you going to help me up?" I extended my hand in his direction, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

He did not disappoint me; slowly, he walked back over to me, reached down, and took my hand. My thoughts and senses were all entirely focused on the coolness of Godric's skin.

"Why are you sorry?" Personally, I was sorry that he let go of my hand the instant I was on my feet.

"I frightened you." His accent was even more alluring when combined with the strong emotion in his voice.

"That's a bit of an overstatement. I'm not used to vampire speed, and I was preoccupied in my thoughts. You merely... _surprised_ me by ending up so close to me."

When he didn't respond, I stepped closer and took his hand. Gently squeezing it, I noticed the contrast between my golden skin and the paleness of his. I wasn't one who tried to get tan, but living in Texas meant that I ended up with some color no matter what.

"Godric, could I ask you for a favor?" I took his silence as a sign to continue. "I told you before about my research. Up until now, all I've done is compile data from various websites, and some interviews. Now, I hope to start my lab work but to do that, I need... samples." Did he understand what I was asking?

"You are alluding to a request for my blood?" Clearly, he understood me, mostly.

"Well it doesn't have to be yours. Any vampire blood would suffice. There's people who deal in it, but that's a shady business that I'm not interested in being any part of." It was ironic that my nerves were calmer from holding Godric's hand.

"Are you aware that my blood is likely to be the most valuable of all?" He had yet to pull away, for which I was pleased.

"No, I didn't. Why is your blood valuable?" I kept my voice hushed.

"The older a vampire is, the more valuable their blood. And I am over two thousand years old." He looked at me intently, likely waiting for my reaction to this information.

No wonder he seemed like he was from another world! His accent was difficult to identify, likely from a society not even in the history books. To have seen what he had! By thinking of all that he likely experienced, my head seemed ready to explode from the possibilities. In that moment, I knew that meeting Godric was truly significant; I had discovered buried treasure. I gaped at him, with blatant admiration. In all the other instances of mutual silence, I had felt compelled to say something. But now, I was content to stare at him without a single world passing through my lips. Was the perfect blue shade of his eyes a result of living conditions only possible two thousand years ago? Some chemical in the water, perhaps? What a wonderful chemical for creating the beauty I now drank in.

"Will you not say something?" Godric's voice interrupted my reverie.

"I'm afraid I'm just as intrigued by you, as you claim to be by me. Now I'm wanting you to share what's stored in _your_ mind."

Godric and I did nothing but stare at one another. It almost seemed as if he were searching for something. I was simply enjoying the view. When did I ever do such a thing? A minute ticked by, and I began to realize that someone was going to have to say something... or move. Since I would fidget more then he did, I knew that it would be me.

"Are we having a staring contest?" Before Godric could respond, I began to laugh. I found the situation hysterical all of a sudden, and I could only laugh. Were I not so close, I would not have noticed that Godric's eyes had widened a minute amount.

"I will provide you with your samples." Still he held onto my hand.

I released it only so that I could grab him into a hug. He held me gently, while I squeezed him in what I considered to be a firm grasp.

I was the first to let go, as I began to plan out all that I would have to do to prepare. I spun to hurry off, as I felt quite eager, when I was stopped by Godric taking hold of my hand. I looked back, and Godric lightly pulled me back towards him.

"Please. Do not leave just yet. I called you here for a reason, which we have yet to fulfill." Was he... he couldn't be... pleading? "Won't you stay?"

"Of course I will." I made my way back to the couch, feeling ready to answer whatever questions Godric wanted to ask. I only hoped that he would answer some of mine.


	7. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

As always, my beautiful reviewers deserve lots of love!

**Fairy Skull**: It was great to hear from you! Keep on reviewing!

**SharkGurl**: Subconsciously falling in love, eh? I certainly hope so! It wouldn't be much of a story if he didn't fall for her at some point, right? ^_^

**golden-love**: Wow! It NEVER snows where I live. But I love when it rains! How much does it cost to attend a university? How do people get around? Can you walk many places, or do people chose to drive/take public transportation? I truly appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions! I've looked up things on Google and Wikipedia. before, but I feel more secure if I hear something from a person who ACTUALLY lives in the country.

**ChocolateButtons**:'Ello! I'm asking about Scotland (and other countries) because I've done a bit of traveling, but I want to visit as many countries as I can once I'm a full-blown adult with a steady job. I'm also fascinated to learn as much as I can about other countries. The only things that I really get to hear about Scotland are from Craig Ferguson (on his talk show). I wanted to know if the healthcare was free (or partially free). I'm not gay myself, but I'm a huge supporter of equal rights, and have gay friends who I adore. I've heard about your weather. Since I adore rain and stormy weather, it sounds like paradise to me! I've never heard of 'hingin'... how do you pronounce that? Is there anything you'd say to describe someone who is good-looking?

Can you recommend any good music? Even if they're not from Scotland, I like music from overseas. I'm open to virtually any genre.

In my mind, it won't matter much who admits what first. I'm hoping that people will like when things heat up a bit more. ^_^

**DrSweetnSour**: Puerto Rico? How exotic! What do you love about Puerto Rico? I've never been there before! I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying the pace of their relationship. I want it to be clear that the connection is strong, without having them leap into bed when they don't know each other yet.

**kyskhet**: One of your favorites? You are so kind! You're from Sweden? I'm so happy I could burst into song! I want to visit Sweden so badly! Tell me, is it true that you have free public transportation? Is it true that Sweden uses renewable energy? Do you also have free health care? Was there a law passed that banned homophobic speech? I've done research on Wikipedia, but I'd like to know whether or not it is accurate. Tell me everything! ^_^

* * *

Godric hung to every word uttered by Hallie. He was not disappointed in the least by all that she shared with him. Her theory was that he was a truly good being; the fact that guilt had manifested within him was proof enough for her. He did not understand how she could be so sure of something that he could never bring himself to believe. He had committed countless crimes, from murder, to brutal assault. There was no way she would classify him as a good being if she were to know of what he had done. He tried to tell her about these things, in order to change her mind, and make her understand that he was an evil creature. He had scarcely said more then two sentences before she rebuked him by pointing out that all of these had occurred before he had began to feel guilt. "Better late then never," as she had so _sweetly_ pointed out.

Sweet. Only one word was necessary to sum up all that he felt she was. The most apparent was her scent. The untouched virgin blood flowing through her veins was so appealing, that he could not help but wonder if she had some sort of supernatural blood from an ancestor. But "sweet" was not solely descriptive of her aroma; it summed up her demeanor. She was never any less then totally and completely kind to him. She was polite, respectful, and in her air, there was something indicative of her having a pure soul and heart. With every bright-eyed gaze she sent his way, she appeared more like an angel. His sweet, no, not his sweet, oh but if only she were his... his sweet. He did not long for her to be a pet, but a companion, a friend perhaps. Longing for more seemed foolish, with their only having known one another a short while. But he found that he couldn't keep from such longing as he never felt before.

Hallie clutched on to her dignity as best as she could. She couldn't tell whether or not she preferred Godric's few words, or if it would be better for him to say more. She came to the conclusion that it would not have made a difference, for his presence always resulted in her anxiety. Every so often, she would trail off and duck her head down, worrying that Godric would grow weary of her rambling. Each time, Godric would nod, indicating that she should continue. Despite her frazzled state, she was happy to be in his company. She wanted to take his hand once more, and enjoy the pale colour and cool temperature. Just a touch of the finger to his hand... what could it hurt?

"Godric, I have this feeling that you don't believe me when I say that you are good." Ever so slowly, she allowed her hand to wander to his. "I have nothing to be gained from lying to you. I'm certain you understand this." Her hand met his, and she gently rubbed the soles of her fingertips across the flesh on his palm.

"I do," Godric spoke quietly. "But you would do well to not trust me so quickly." He vamped to where he was mere centimeters away from the vein in her neck. "Vampires will often kill those who put their trust in them."

Hallie shivered at the feel of Godric's cool breath. "But you feel guilt now. Wouldn't you feel bad for killing me when I have done you no harm?" Her voice traveled directly into his ear, penetrating his very being.

He vamped away from her, feeling shamed.

"I know what you're trying to do." Hallie resumed her light stroking on his palm, hoping to put him at ease. "You're trying to prove a point by describing the rule of thumb when it comes to vampires. But you are not like them; you are the exception."

Godric searched Hallie's eyes, looking for any sort of insincerity. When he found none, he looked away from her.

Hallie sat in silence, continuing the gentle movements of her fingers. She didn't understand much why someone like Godric would care so much about what she had to say. Vampires seemed to care very little for the opinions of humans, from what she had witnessed, read, and researched. But he had brought her over for the sole purpose of hearing her speak her mind. She was no more then a human girl.

Godric could scarcely take everything in. She held him in such high esteem, which only enhanced the sweetness of her heart, and the sensation of her fingers on his palm was causing ripples of pleasure to spread through his body.

"Godric?" Hallie's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Might I ask you some things as well?"

Godric took in her ethereal eyes, and nodded his head.

"How often does a vampire need to feed to survive? If you eat more in one sitting, can you last longer before you need more?"

He was stunned. He had never thought of feeding as something solely for survival. Feeding was performed by vampires more for recreational sport then survival. Most vampires he had met would play with their food, kill them slowly, and taste the fear just as much as the blood. This realization made him feel a sickening sensation from the back of his throat down to the pit of his stomach. He began to breathe heavily.

Hallie began to panic at Godric's strange reaction. She had thought her question through carefully, with the hope of not asking anything offensive or valued as a precious vampire secret. It seemed like a harmless thing to ask, but now, she felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive me," she pulled her hand back on to her lap, since touching him after causing such upset seemed incredibly rude.

"No," Godric's intense, low voice caused chills. He took Hallie's hand back into his. "You do not need forgiveness. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I did not mean to frighten you, though a vampire frightening a delicate human such as yourself is hardly surprising."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Hallie tried to maintain her ability to speak properly.

"You did not cause me any harm. It is just that I have been coming to many realizations since meeting you. You are the most insightful being I have ever met in two thousand years." Godric held Hallie's warm hand in one of his, while using the other to gently stroke her palm and fingers.

Hallie was taken aback by such a compliment, and allowed herself to enjoy the pleasurable sensations elicited by Godric's cool fingers. It spread up her like the intravenous sedation injected into her arm before she had her wisdom teeth removed.

"To answer your question, it varies. Newborn vampires are quite impulsive, and are often quick to kill. As they get older, they improve their ability to control their hunger. But many will still be eager to kill, simply because they enjoy the hunt. I myself have not fed for a few days... since I met you." He had been so consumed by his thoughts of her, and the realizations she caused, that he had not realized that he had not fed. There were True Bloods in the kitchen, and plenty of humans who worked in the hotel that would be eager to be fed from by him, but he had not utilized either of these options. Though the smell of her blood was quite tempting, he felt no physical need for sustenance. Even after the manifestation of his guilt for the lives he had stolen, he had continued to feed at least every other day, out of habit.

"Should I be worried?" Hallie didn't believe that Godric would ever forcefully feed from her, but she did believe that any starving being would eat food if it were placed before them.

"No... it is remarkable. I feel no need to feed. It is possible that with my old age, I would not require much to stay alive. I had never tested myself before. But the past few days, I have been distracted."

"So... you forgot to eat?" The thought was almost comical. She had never heard of anyone forgetting to eat, at least not for the duration of a few days.

"Yes, I suppose I have." He looked up at her widened eyes and raised eyebrows, and nearly smiled at how much her expression revealed her thoughts.

"That's not something I hear every day." She wanted to learn more about vampires, but also about him. It might be safer to put off asking personal questions, for now. "When a vampire changes a human, is it usually pre-meditated or in the heat of the moment?"

"It would be unwise to not put some thought into it. More often than not, a vampire decides beforehand that they will change someone." He had watched Eric for some time, before changing him.

"Have you ever changed anyone?" She would hate for some female vampire to storm in, tell her to keep away from Godric, or simply kill her.

"Yes, only one. He was a Viking, about a millennium ago." He had not summoned Eric for quite some time.

"Wow, a Viking. What's he like?" Her voice was filled with wonder.

"I have not spoken to him for many years. But he was a fierce warrior... strong, powerful, and living by the lessons I taught him after I changed him." Godric and Eric had killed many together, before Godric released him to go his own way.

"Like what?" What sort of lessons would a vampire pass on to their version of a child?

"There is no right or wrong, only survival or death..." As the words passed his lips, he felt wrong. It was not how he truly felt anymore.

"Well, that's not right. That's more like how an animal lives. There can be no enjoyment or meaning from simply surviving. Life is far more complicated than that."

Again, Godric was speechless. She was amazing... and so sweet. His sweet... his hope was growing exponentially that she would be his. Only a few days he had known her, and the last few minutes felt like the most meaningful of his life. Meaning... the word she had just talked of. Was she the meaning in his life? If he had lived out his life as a human, then he would never have seen the world as he had, and more importantly, he never would have met her.

"Godric?" Hallie didn't understand why nearly every time she said something, he would get a faraway look in his eyes, and remain silent. Logically, she would come to the conclusion that he wished for her to leave, but he was holding her hand, and... _caressing_ it... which was direct evidence to the contrary. He was such an enigma, but she had always shown a propensity towards puzzles.

"How can someone as young as you be so wise?" Her physical attributes were commendable, but her wisdom gave her stratospheric appeal.

"I really don't know how to answer that question. I mean, I read a lot, and I've lived my life for school and learning, but... maybe it's because I just enjoy thinking? I feel as though most lessons can be learned from taking the time to ponder, and contemplate. I've always enjoyed philosophizing..." She stopped herself, as she felt she was beginning to sound narcissistic.

"All would do well to do the same. Clearly, you have benefited greatly from doing so." Godric did not know what else to say to her, but he did not want her to leave.

"So, where is your vampire now?" She wondered if she would ever meet this Viking, for her curiosity was rather strong.

"Last I heard, Eric was in Louisiana. He started his own business, and was doing quite well for himself. He was always good at adapting to new circumstances. I released him centuries ago, so that he was free to make his own way in the world."

"Released him?" Had Godric held his vampire captive?

"Vampires have a hold over their creation. They may summon them at any time, and they will have to come. If they command them to do something, they must. Because the creator's blood runs through their veins, they will never be able to overpower them." Eric had never tried to do such a thing; he had always done as Godric said without any objection.

"That's incredible. I've never heard of that type of bond in any other species, or social setting. For there to be a physical impossibility of disobeying an order... that's entirely unique to vampires, it would seem." Now, it was her turn to get a faraway look in her eyes.

It was then that her computer beeped, indicating that the battery was running low. She had foolishly forgotten to plug it in. She had no choice but to remove her hand from Godric's grasp to get on to her computer. When she saw the time, she realized that she had to get going. She had a long day tomorrow, and needed to get some sleep, no matter how much she wanted to stay. She begrudgingly turned off her laptop.

"I'm so sorry. I have to get going. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I haven't been getting much sleep." She didn't want to blame Godric, but there wasn't exactly any other reason, besides her awful pull-out sofa that had caused any hindrance to her sleep.

"Of course, I apologize for detaining you." He stood up, and gave her his hand to help her stand.

"No need. This was great." She pulled her bag's strap over her shoulder.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" He would prefer it if she never left.

Her face fell before she spoke. "I wish I could. I had a few days off, which is why I was able to come for the past few nights. Now, my schedule is back to normal, which means I'll only able to come once a week, on Saturday nights."

Godric felt a painful feeling shoot through him. He found himself extremely upset at this new development. Since meeting her, he was able to see her every night. Now, he would have to wait a week before being able to see her again. His perspective on time was, unusual, to say the least. But now, it had just been flipped upside down.

"Very well, I will see you Saturday night then." The days preceding Saturday seemed to loom over him like an ominous presence.

"Yes. Don't hesitate to e-mail me if you have any requests for the website." She walked towards the door, with Godric following close behind.

The website... he had almost forgotten about the website being updated. He had merely used that as an excuse for her to come back to his house. After she was done, another reason would have to be created for her to continue her contact with him. Now that he had found the sweetest being of all, he would never be content without her.

She stopped at the door, and turned to face him. Would shaking his hand be the appropriate good-bye?

Without uttering a word, he gently brought her in for a hug. He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair, as his eyes rolled back. His grip on her tightened just slightly.

Hallie was taken aback by Godric's initiating of a hug, but she was perfectly pleased by it. She felt his sculpted torso pressed against her front, and resisted the urge to stick her hands under his shirt.

When she released him, she could have sworn that his eyes were darker then they had been before. But was that biologically possible?

"Goodbye." The word left a bad taste in her mouth, as she turned slowly to leave.

"Goodbye." Godric clenched his fists to keep from grabbing her, and keep her from leaving... ever.

Hallie walked out to her car, with her mind racing. She had learned more then she had hoped from Godric, and to top it all off, he had agreed to provide her with the necessary samples for her research. If she had learned this much from one visit, what would another bring?

Godric vamped back to his room, and locked the door behind him. He went down to his shelter, and sat down on the floor. Hallie was both a storm that had come through and turned his world upside down, and an angel bent on being his salvation. He felt the attachment to her growing with each passing moment, and knew that nothing would ever be the same.


	8. Just You

My reviewers say some of the nicest things to me! You are all beautiful! To my non-reviewing readers, I hope you are enjoying this story just as much!

**kyskhet**: Thank you for answering with such a long response! I really wish I spoke Swedish, so I could go pick up some gorgeous Swedish men! Do you know of the actor, Dolph Lundgren? I think he is so good-looking! I watched a video of him on Youtube, performing "A Little Less Conversation" on Melodifestivalen, and I couldn't stop laughing! "kr"? Is that an abbreviation or is that really what your currency is called? Could you recommend me some music?

**little. miss. olivia**: Aw, I don't think Portland is boring! I've never been there, but I'm happy to have reviewers from all over! I'm happy to hear that you are pleased with pace, since I definetly feel like I'm walking a fine line with it. I'm quite self-conscious about my writing, since I'm such a harsh critic. So, your compliments are greatly appreciated! ^_^

**golden-love**: Now that I'm on holiday, I have more time to write. Universities usually find ways to make money, it's all so political! I love places where it's more common to walk! I'm not planning on moving there, but I want to visit lots of different places when I get more settled into life. I grew up first hearing about Puerto Rico, because of it being referenced in the movie/musical, "West Side Story".

**campyrs**: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm happy to hear you have enjoyed the story so far! I hope you will continue to review in the future!

**Fairy Skull**: I love Godric too! "G&H forever!"? That is adorable! Thank you so much!

**SharkGurl**: I like how you're talking directly to Godric. It's fantastic! I think Hallie would be too smart to not see through an "accidental" run-in. I'd rather not create a female protagonist who doesn't have her wits about her.

**kungfupandabear**: I LOVE THAT YOUR REVIEW WAS ALL IN CAPS! Considering that Godric is a 2000+ vampire who could "snap you like a twig", I suppose he is pretty adorable. ^_^

**blueangelsvntn**: Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear from a new reviewer!

**Halliwell2002007**: Thank you for your long, beautiful review! I've given a bit of thought to what would happen between Hallie and Eric if they met... there are several possibilities I'm looking at. It will be great fun for me! You are a fantastic fan! ^_^

**itshopkittens**: I appreciate your compliment to my ability as a writer. I have moments where I doubt myself, and usually pick apart my chapters, trying to do justice to Godric and the True Blood Universe. I want Godric's portrayal to be accurate and I want the seal of approval from all the fabulous True Blood fans out there. I LOVE that you're asking for lemons! I wasn't sure if I wanted to put a kiss in (yet) but your request was enough for me! ^_^

**DrSweetnSour**: I'm glad to hear that you can appreciate the pace I'm taking. Puerto Rico sounds beautiful! In my mind, I see a whole lot of color! I love your continued reviews!

* * *

I could feel the days passing slowly, when I thought too much about Godric. To prevent myself from going mad, I resorted to keeping myself preoccupied. I documented the things that Godric had told me with the other information I had compiled, read some new medical journals, obtained the supplies I would need to take some of Godric's blood, and even resorted to performing the most mundane household chores. Needless to say, my apartment had never been so clean. I checked my e-mail multiple times each day, and failed at my attempts to convince myself that I wasn't hoping to hear from Godric. I also began to look at myself far more frequently in the mirror. I analyzed my features, hoping to come to a conclusion as to whether or not I was attractive. I had skipped over the teenage drama of obsessing over my appearance, only to have it come back and slam into me with immense force. Why had the appearance of one vampire caused such a shift in who I was? Though he was handsome... mysterious... intense... with eyes as powerful as Niagra Falls. Was I losing my mind?

The possibility of my insanity was at the forefront of my mind, when I made a trip to the local bargain store to look around for something pretty to wear. After coming across an on-sale light blue summer dress, trying it on (and finding that it looked decent on me), I decided I would buy it.

When Saturday night finally came, I made _no_ attempt to do any sort of fancy arrangement with my hair, but opted instead for a ponytail. With the hot weather, I did not want to sweat. Godric made me nervous enough, and showing up dripping with sweat would not alleviate my nerves.

As I approached the door, with my bag over my shoulder, I raised my fist to knock on the door. As I brought it down, it was caught by Godric who had opened the door at vampire speed.

"I apologize for surprising you. I heard you arrive, and..." Godric seemed to ponder how to finish his sentence.

"I'm happy to see you." From the second I had laid eyes on him, I could feel the elation spread through me after my initial surprise. The smile had appeared on my face, and almost felt stuck. What was even more surprising was that I didn't particularly mind.

Godric's seemed surprised, and responded, "As am I." He stepped aside to let me in.

I walked over to sit on the sofa. "I made quite a bit of progress on the website. Shall I show you?"

He gave a slight nod of the head, so I proceeded to show him. He was pleased with my work, but I got the feeling that he wasn't entirely focused on it. When I glanced over at him, he was not looking at the screen, but at... me. I shut off my laptop and put it back into my bag. "So, I brought supplies to take some samples, if that's alright with you." I made a move to bring them out, but Godric vamped my bag shut and took hold of my hands.

"Not here," his voice was filled with low intensity.

I nodded my head slowly, as I tried to take in the feeling of his hands around mine. He stood up, keeping a hand around mine, and guided me down a hallway. We passed the bathroom that I had previously encountered him by, to the end of the long corridor. He opened a door, and led me inside.

I heard Godric lock the door, as I studied my new surroundings. The room was quite large. On one end of the room, there was a refrigerator. Near the door, there were two chairs next to a sort of table. In the center, there was a luxurious bed that seemed to scream my name. It had all sorts of pillows on it, a clean comforter, and must have been at least a queen size. I approached it, and allowed my hand to feel the edge. It was soft, and as neat as a hotel bed. I wondered if Godric had a housekeeper, when I was hit by a realization; was I in his _bedroom_?

I turned around and found that Godric was right behind me.

"Is this... your room?" I fiddled with the strap of my bag.

"Yes." His expression did not falter.

I needed to change the subject; I couldn't take the awkwardness of us being alone in a locked room, next to a bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" I re-opened my bag, and pulled out a pair of gloves, a syringe, and some vials. Both Godric and I sat down in the chairs, as I set the supplies down onto the table. I leaned forward and began to roll up Godric's sleeve to just above the crook of his arm. I was unable to resist letting my fingers feel the smooth, pale skin on his forearm.

I put on the gloves, and picked up the syringe, attaching a vile to the end of it. "This will work, right?" I held up the needle.

Godric looked at me questioningly.

"I mean, I'm not going to break this if I try to stick it in your arm, am I?"

Godric smiled a closed-mouth smile, and I nearly fell off the chair from surprise.

"It will not break."

I breathed out, "Okay," and proceeded to fill the vial. I tried to think of something to talk about, but I kept thinking about how much I wanted to sprawl out on his plush bed. I felt like an old woman with back problems. Luckily, Godric was the first to break the silence.

"You look lovely tonight."

I was stunned. "Thank you. You always look good." I nearly smacked myself on the forehead for being so forward. I was acting like one of those... what were they called? Fang-bangers?

The vial had filled, and I received his permission to fill another.

"Hallie, are you frightened to be in a locked room with me?"

I looked up at Godric, to see that he looked conflicted.

"Why?" Was I supposed to be?

"You seem like you are." He seemed upset. Did he feel bad because he thought he was frightening me?

"Not frightened exactly. I don't care that the door is locked, or that you are a vampire. That's not why I am tense." I felt myself being unintentionally put on the spot.

"Have I done something wrong?" Godric seemed intent on getting an answer from me.

"Nothing at all. Quite the contrary, actually," I trailed off, hoping that he would understand my implications so I wouldn't have to profess anything.

When I looked up, he showed no sign of understanding what I meant. I let out a huff, and decided that honesty was my best option.

"Godric, I think you're amazing. You are unlike anyone I've ever met." I fiddled with the vials as I put them into a padded container, and placed it inside my bag. "As for my being tense, it's probably just because of my back."

"Are you hurt?" Godric's voice was tender with concern.

"My living conditions aren't quite as luxurious as yours, that's all." I found myself staring at the bed once again. What a night of sleep in such a bed must be like...

I was so fixated on that bed that I didn't notice Godric vamp behind me. He placed his hands on the skin between my neck and shoulders, and oddly enough, I didn't jump at the unexpected contact. His cool hands were soothing after so much exposure to the hot air. With gentle ease, he worked on the various knots I had accumulated on my back. None of them were stubborn enough to last as Godric's patience and magic fingers enabled him to unclench each and every one. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to simply enjoy the gift Godric was giving me. When Godric's fingers reached my waist, I squealed.

"Sorry, that tickles." I was embarrassed at the noise that I had made.

Godric placed his hands back where they had begun, and said, "I hope that I have helped you."

I took hold of his hands, keeping them in place and said, "I was right; you are amazing." I released his hands and turned to stand up and look up at him. His eyes were intense and smoldering once more.

"You continue to affirm what I already know; You are truly sweet." He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"You are far kinder to me than I deserve."

I stood and moved closer to him. "Oh, I thought you were referring to my blood."

"Well, you do have a nice smell." He reached a hand out and gently touched my cheek. I tilted my head to the side, leaning in to his hand. The coolness seemed to seep into my skin. His eyes held steady concentration as he moved his fingers down my jaw, to my chin, before creeping up to my lips. He lightly ran his fingers across them, sending fantastic sensations up my face.

I inched forward and whispered, "Please," knowing fully what I was asking for.

Godric moved his hand back to cup my face once more, and moved the other to my waist with ease. Gliding forward, he stopped where his lips were nearly touching mine. I closed my eyes and waited for a mere moment before Godric pressed his deliciously cool lips to mine. I let out a sigh, as I absorbed the taste of Godric. His taste was far more potent then his aroma, and it flooded my senses. Exotic fruit and rain were now my favorite things. His lips moved against mine, making me dizzy, and I reciprocated. I took hold of his waist, feeling how firm his body was. When our lips parted, and I opened my eyes, I saw that Godric had vamped over to his bed, where he was sitting, calmly. How could he be calm when I felt like I was either going to fall over, or fly?

I walked to the bed and sat down next to Godric. Leaning in to him, I looped my arm through his elbow, and laced my fingers through his. I wasn't sure if I should be the first one to speak, and I was content with the silence. The only sound in the room was my breathing.

The silence continued for a minute before Godric spoke.

"Do you know how tempting you are, my sweet?"

"What?" His lack of specificity left me uncertain to his meaning. But more then that, he had called me _his_ sweet.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" He turned to look at me and put his hand on my wrist.

I giggled. "After kissing me like that, you could call me anything you want." I was undoubtedly smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Should I give you a nick name? Mr. Magic Fingers? Or how about Hot Lips? That last one is ironic because your lips," I removed my hand from underneath his to touch his lips, "are cool." I laughed again. "I think I'll just stick with Godric. It's a great name."

"I was right; you are truly tempting." Godric ran his fingers down the side of my neck before placing them back on his lap.

With the close proximity, I took notice of the spiked tattoos on his chest, peeking out in the slit of his shirt. I reached out and touched them.

"How many of these do you have?" I didn't think I could handle seeing all of them just yet. Everything we were doing was brand new to me.

"A few, from my human life. They were symbolic of becoming a man."

"Fascinating, a rite of passage," I continued the movement of my fingers. "This might be a strange time to ask, but... you're not seeing anyone are you? I mean, do you have a female companion?"

He placed a hand on my knee. "Just you."

I felt my face light up like a firework. I was smiling again, and I moved in to hug Godric. He rubbed his hand up and down my back; it felt soothing.

"Hallie, I'd prefer it if I escorted you home."

"Alright." I stood up, and walked over to the table to grab my bag. As I reached out to take hold of it, I was turned around by Godric. He lightly ran his fingers down my face, before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, finding it difficult to break away from his lips. Once we stopped, I spoke. "You're really good at that."

He touched his forehead to mine and said, "You are marvelous, my sweet."

I grabbed my things and walked out to the car, with Godric right behind me. When we arrived, I felt only a slight pang in my stomach at the parting between the two of us. But it was predominantly smothered by the connection we had made.

The glow of his eyes under the dim street lights caused a warmth to manifest in my chest. If there had been any doubt about whether or not the events of the evening had been real, they were banished when he gave me one more embrace. After the exchange of goodbyes, I walked inside feeling dazed. Once the door was shut, I smiled again; the evening had gone far better then I ever thought it would.

* * *

To my beautiful readers, I hope you know that you have immense power over me when you review! I didn't plan on putting the first kiss in this chapter (I hadn't decided when I would write it yet) but in the middle of writing this chapter, I got a review requesting a lemon (HA!) or at least a kiss... so I went with it! Don't underestimate yourselves out there!

Did everyone love Godric's first flashback in Season 3? I got so excited that I started gasping, pointing at the TV, and **FELL OFF THE SOFA!** My mom just looked at me like I was crazy... aren't we all? ^_^


	9. An Accurate Hypothesis

You are all marvelous! I love my reviews! When I checked my e-mail and saw all the reviews, I ran around the house for ten minutes! I am not joking!

**SharkGurl**: I'm sure Godric would be more then happy to work out your kinks! ^_^

**Halliwell2002007**: I'm someone who believes that the best relationships are the ones that bring the best out of someone and inspire them to be better. I try hard to create great chemistry between them. When I get stuck, I usually sit and ask "What would Godric really do or say here?" I love your rambling! It is beautiful!

**little. miss. olivia**: I am such a nerd; I learned in school all about the physiological and chemical reactions that a body undergoes when "in love" and how it progresses over the course of a relationship. I completely utilized that information when I was trying to bring her feelings to life. With all the nice things you say, I really don't mind if you repeat yourself! I despise the excess of stories where they get into the heavy part of their relationship so quickly. The only time when it can possibly be acceptable is if it is a Twilight story with imprinting. But that's the exception! You couldn't find any errors? GOOD! I tend to have OCD where I keep checking what I wrote, looking to banish any and all errors! Your longest review ever? Well if that is true, then I am flattered!

**blueangelsvntn**: If I knew Godric in person, I would coax him into dating me. I adore him. If I met Allan Hyde... I just might do the same thing. Ha! You need to watch that episode! It was fantastic! Even if Godric wasn't in it, it would still be great!

**kyskhet**: Does your fanfiction user name mean anything in Swedish? I was actually thinking about using Swedish in my story! I had looked up translations on Google... but I don't trust it! If I decide to, I will definetly ask for your help! Oh my gosh... I keep seeing dreamy Swedish guys! I was looking for music in general. I like most genres; rock, pop, dance, R&B, jazz, classical, musicals, etc. Yes, I am from the USA. I'm from the Bay Area in California. I was putting off saying where I was from because I didn't want to assume people wanted to know anything about me. You are so sweet!

**ChocolateButtons**: I can't stand hot weather. I can enjoy warm weather, but when it's too hot, you find yourself sitting in your own sweat! I'm going to try and use the slang you give me. Does "braw" rhyme with "straw"? I LOVE Lady Gaga! I'm going to see her in concert in August! Also, in two and a half weeks, I'll be going to see Paul McCartney in concert! I am so pumped! I'm so happy you enjoyed these chapters, especially the last one! I was so frustrated with it because I kept thinking it was rubbish! Oh trust me, Season 3 is fantastic! Are you caught up with Season 2? I am 18 years old.

**Crystal Moon Magic**: I LOVE you! Aw, Canada! I've only been there for layovers. I've never had the chance to visit and sight see. I want to someday, though! I got the opportunity to listen to a guest speaker for medicine at my university, who was from Canada, and he said that health care system was great. He also said that if you ask people from Canada how they like the system, they will say good things about it. I loved it! He was also the stereotypical Canadian; he was very nice! (I assume that most Canadians are super nice.) ^_^

**inappropriate-name**: Your name is hilarious! I never went into the story with the mindset that there had to be tension between them. Once I started writing, the characters seemed to come to life and I just write what they would do. (Sometimes I get stuck, and have to sit, and sulk about the fact that I can't figure out what they would do next!) For you to say that "my" Godric is "probably the most in character" you've come across is an immense compliment for which I am highly grateful! I was wondering if anyone was going to notice that she's underage and living alone. It's meant to be part of what you learn about her and her past once the story goes on. I LOVE ENGLAND! I've been an Anglophile for my whole life! Ever since I was little, my mom and I would always watch the BBC adaption of Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth, I love British musicians (Beatles, T-Rex, Adele, Lily Allen, Muse), I'm a huge Jane Austen and Shakespeare fanatic, the list goes on and on and on! I'd like to move there and am considering applying for residency there after medical school! I LOVE FREE HEALTHCARE! I was also miffed about the people trash-talking national health care! The thing about Obama's bill, is that it was a great step in the right direction (or should I say left!) but there are still so many people uninsured. I don't understand why people had to get so riled up when it only added coverage to... a few thousand? (I don't remember exactly how many it was.) My mum is a piano/voice teacher and we have a family who takes lessons that are originally from England. I always end up chatting with the mom and asking her about England.

**ExodusBeteNoire**: Allan Hyde brought so much to Godric on screen, that I work really hard to try to portray him the same way. You're Australian? I would love to visit Australia! Australians are sort of like Canadians (in my opinion) because for both, I tend to assume that most of the people are really nice! I have a friend whose dad is Australian and he is always cheerful, and says hi to me before asking how I'm doing. I'm not a big beach person. I can't swim and I don't like sand. But if I were in Australia, I would probably go to the beach anyway. I would just cover up, and sit under a giant umbrella. I avoid excess sun exposure, and have to put on my sun screen.

**Cthulhu Gan Chan**: Yay! Another English reviewer! That makes me so happy! There are definetly far more Eric stories then Godric ones. "no one has written Godric quite like you have." You are so nice! I'm glad you think he's sexy! I'd hoped he was coming across that way! ^_^

**BlackNightHawk64**: I try not to scream, because that gets my mom super miffed, and it's bad for my voice anyway. I love that I've got you in suspense! I try not to do the Nancy Drew thing where every chapter ends with a cliffhanger. I might do that later on down the line, but I think having that every time diminishes the value of it.

**DancinThroughLife**: He needs to be a series regular! Honestly, I am holding out hope that they'll do some sort of witchcraft so he can come back to life! ^_^

**LaBellaMorte**: Sexual tension? Is that really what they have between them? I write and treat the two of them as though they are actual beings and just my own creations. I bawled my eyes out the first three times I watched him die. I still get choked up, though. I love True Blood, I wish every show on TV had writers that talented. I started laughing hysterically when Sookie imitated Bill and even more so when she started crying in front of Eric, and he just said in a stern voice, "Don't do that... it makes me feel... disturbingly human." That's what he gets for tricking her into drinking his blood! That made me so mad! I love Eric and he is totally delicious but I REALLY DON'T like him and Sookie as a pairing. I mean, I know that they have their "thing" in the books, but I like the show better then the books anyway. Eck! Don't worry, I ramble all the time. It's part of my charm! ^_^

**magsi09**: I am holding out hope that there will be a twist and Godric can come back from the dead. Or for him to not have actually died. That would be the best season finale cliffhanger ever! Canada? Oh I'm jealous! Free health care all the way! ^_^

* * *

After Hallie had shut the door, Godric lingered to breathe in her aroma, which was still present in the air. He vamped back home, and reflected on the female encounters of his past. When he was a younger vampire, he had enjoyed the physical company of women. Even after he had turned Eric, the two of them had conquered many women. But gradually, he began to lessen his contact with the fairer sex. He had no doubts about his ability to please a woman, but what was there to be gained from these trysts?

But now, he was enjoying a girl as he had never done before. He was guilt-ridden by her youth, yet completely enchanted by her. She was so painfully young; her life span was little more then a blink in his. Despite this, she had taught him more then any single person had before.

Her appeal for him was immensely powerful. When she had displayed discomfort, he lept at the opportunity to feel her. Had she asked him to stop, he would have complied. But she had done nothing of the sort. Her soft, warm little body had welcomed the touch of his hands. Then, through her pillowy lips had come forth the most sultry, musical utterance to date; "Please..." Her powers of seduction were enough to make him wonder what experience she'd had. But when he had brought his lips down onto hers, he could literally _taste_ just how untouched she was.

When she had joined him on his unused bed, she had shown a playful side of herself that made him feel strangely light, in the most pleasant way. Through the touches he stole from her wrist, neck, and cheeks, he tried to map out the features of her body so that he might make it through a whole week away from her.

After she finished updating the hotel's website, how would he keep her around? She had a life of her own, and it hardly seemed fair to take her away from it. It was perfectly reasonable that he visit her instead of making her drive to see him. He traveled far faster then a car anyway. Though he hadn't seen the inside of her apartment, it still appeared to be quite small. Would she be terribly insulted if he bought her a better one? He certainly had enough money.

From inside his room, Godric heard Stan and Isabel enter the house.

"Stan! This is not how a lieutenant should be behaving!" Isabel's voice was harsh and unwavering.

"I don't give a fuck what you say. That Fellowship of the Sun bastard was stirring up too much trouble!"

"This is not the old days, we have the media to deal with now! If an anti-vampire leader gets killed, who do you think they will blame?"

"I'm not an idiot, that's why we made it look like an accident. Humans are too stupid to know the difference anyway."

Godric vamped his way out to the living room to find Stan looming over Isabel, who was looking entirely unimpressed and not at all intimidated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Even though Godric had overheard their conversation, he expected nothing less then the truth from both of them.

"Stan here, had the brilliant idea to take some vampires and murder that Newlin fellow, who is a leader amongst the Fellowship of the Sun."

"This is what happens when you let a female get into politics; nothing but a whole bunch of noise!"

"Silence!" Godric had heard more then enough of the two of them arguing; it was all the two of them seemed to do. "Stan, your actions are a grievous offense. One more like it, and you will be replaced. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sheriff." grumbled Stan, who then vamped back to the hotel.

"Godric, I couldn't help but notice the... smell. Is she yours now? I only ask because it would be wise to make that known, if it is true."

His sweet... she was his sweet now.

"Yes. Inform the others that she is not to be harmed."

"Yes, Godric." After a slight bow, she vamped to the hotel as well.

He stood perfectly still, noting that Isabel was right in her assertion that Hallie's smell was present in the house. He vamped back to his room and locked the door as usual. He grabbed hold of the comforter on the bed, brought it to his face, and breathed in. After straightening it back to normal, he descended into his cellar. His hands gave a final twitch at the recall of Hallie's skin, before he went to sleep.

* * *

Fascinating. Completely fascinating. Godric's blood was unlike anything I had ever seen. The chemical makeup was so different. I had placed a drop of his blood under the microscope and documented my observations. After this, I began to test how it reacted to other chemicals and began to formulate the experiments I would run. I wanted to see these so-called healing powers for myself. There were lab rats who were old and sickly, who would be perfect candidates for a small dose of vampire blood.

I found that vampire blood was beneficial in all forms. Whether injected, ingested, or topically applied, every rat underwent drastic improvements in their physical, chemical, and cognitive state. If vampires ever needed a grand gesture to improve their reputation, providing humans with vampire blood would certainly suffice. But it was not my secret to tell.

The next step in my research was to figure out what caused vampires to burn up in the sun, and if possible, undermine those effects. I began to run through the information to try to form a hypothesis. They could not go outside during the day without burning up, but they could be under lights and not have a problem. The answer seemed to hit me like a train. UV rays!

I visited the storage room where various tools were, and checked out the UV lasers with varying wavelengths. After bringing them back to my work area, I took all the proper safety precautions: tying back my hair, putting on gloves, etc. Now all that was left was to expose samples of the blood to UV rays.

My hypothesis was correct. The shorter the UV rays, the more adverse the reaction. What was equivalent to UVC rays nearly caused an explosion. The resulting mess was virtually hazardous when I cleaned it up. What did surprise me, was that UVA rays did not harm the blood. The results were similar to those of humans, except that the extremity of the reaction grew exponentially in comparison.

I could hardly wait to tell Godric. Oh... Godric. Wow, now that I had slowed down enough from my experiments to think about him, I didn't particularly care to stop. I missed the feel and taste of his lips, and wanted to see him again and repeat those activities. Inside of him was a caring soul. Even if he didn't see it, I did.

* * *

Godric had not remembered what it meant to miss someone, for he had not made attachments that were connected to such feelings, as a vampire. With Eric, he simply held the mindset that their paths would cross eventually. Currently, he was finding that he did not care for the feeling one bit. Each night, he had to keep himself from vamping to Hallie's apartment, get invited in, and hold her in his arms while breathing her in.

Finally, he decided to e-mail her. Despite having owned an account for a while, he had never actually used it. Usually Isabel was the one who did work with e-mails, but seeing as how these were of an intimate nature, he thought it only appropriate that he be the one to do it.

He casually inquired how she was doing, and received a quick response. She was sweet and affectionate, stating that she missed him, and had made great advances in her research. After thanking him again for his generous donation, she proceeded to tell him about UV rays and that she was determined to get vampires into the sun _without_ the burning.

His reply was short; her discovery was highly commendable and he was already proud of the great things that she would accomplish in the future. He thought about telling her of the pain he felt at her not being there, but wondered if it would only make her feel guilty. To cause her discomfort would go against everything he felt for her. It was then that he received an e-mail from her with a sweet sentiment. "I miss you. I also miss your 'hot lips'." He smiled as he recalled her playful teasing.

"You are lovely, my sweet. I look forward to your visit." Through the messaging between them, he was able to alleviate some of the discomfort he felt at her absence.

Darkness seemed to set in on his thoughts. He was a powerful vampire. Though he had opted for the position of Sheriff, as opposed to a higher one, such as royalty, he couldn't rule out the possibility of someone wanting to harm him. What if they used Hallie as a means of exacting their cruel plan? In a flash, he saw her lying cold on pavement, not breathing, and without that bright shine that radiated from her eyes. His chest constricted as his painful vision weighed heavily on his thoughts.

What would he do if her connection to him led to her being harmed? He could hardly fathom the thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind that there isn't a great deal of contact between this lovely couple. This is to establish other parts of the plot that are necessary for my vision. Next chapter they will be together, I promise!

Your input has power! ^_^


	10. Are You Going To Bite Me?

I am so sorry for my mistake with the switching from first to third person! I am an intense proof-reader, but I thought that I was overdoing it before. But I clearly wasn't since that blaring mistake slipped through! I am only one enthusiastic fan with a deranged writing hobby. There are no other editors here with me! ^_^

I just started a summer course, so I tried to make this chapter extra special for all my beautiful readers. I'll do my best to update when I can!

**Crystal Moon Magic**: I like your theory! But honestly, I haven't completely worked out the details of people getting captured. But the Fellowship of the Sun will be an antagonistic presence. Do you know who I LOVE who is Canadian? JUSTIN NOZUKA! I saw him in concert, and I got an autograph, a picture, and a hug! (A Canadian who was kind and gracious... why am I not surprised?)

**BlackNightHawk64**: I appreciate your patience! I'll be starting a summer class next week, so that will be my top priority. But since it's only one class, I should still be able to update. And where is it that you think I am taking this story? Ha! I'm only teasing because I don't have a detailed plan; it is more of a broad outline.

**Adids14**: Did you seriously just call me the next Stephenie Meyer? Good gracious! That is a crazy and fabulous compliment! But I can't keep up with the likes of her! Though maybe I would reach for that goal if it meant that I got to be around to audition a bunch of good-looking guys! ^_^

**ChocolateButtons**: Every review makes me feel giddy! I never paid too much attention to the number of reviews for a story, but now when I'm browsing, I do look at the ratio of words/chapters/reviews. I was asking about slang for my own personal use. I like using slang from other countries (if I'm ever able to learn some).

**inappropriate-name**: I love the visual imagery you have just given me of you walking your dog whilst reading my chapter. I don't know where "hot lips" came from, but once it had popped into my head, I couldn't resist using it! I'm definetly someone who gets riled up if a bloke gets too much of a masculinity complex but I do enjoy the vampires pulling the "mine" thing out from time to time. It's only really sexy when the girl is in danger and they have to say it to protect her, not when they're just arguing and he whips it out. I figured that since Hallie is trying to find an antidote to the "burning up in the sun" issue, I would let her figure out that UV rays were an issue right off the bat. I double-checked the information about the UV rays since I didn't want to post false information. I can't believe I wrote "century"! I went back and fixed it. I'll keep checking it till the right one is posted. (The website takes about 30 minutes to post a new/replaced chapter). Godric isn't supposed to be "distant" from Eric. It is simply the fact that they are living their own lives. Eric even says in an episode that he had spent a long duration of time away from his maker but he was still loyal to him. One thing that's actually a bit irritating and inconsistent for me with the show is that in season 2, when Eric is talking to Lorena and she says she and Bill have been apart for 70ish years, Eric says that he has been apart from Godric longer then that. But this season, they have a flashback of Eric and Godric in WWII, which is very obviously less then 70 years! But I can understand where you are coming from, so I will try to get his caring nature towards Eric across whilst maintaining the flow of the story.

I love responding to my reviewers! It's the least I can do! I read Pride and Prejudice for the first time when I was eight! I've actually seen "Lost in Austen" and I didn't like it! I mean the acting was phenomenal, but English actors are ALWAYS phenomenal. It's one of those situations where I can understand what they were trying to do, but you just can't break up Elizabeth and Darcy! I like both of them! (If they did that for Gone with the Wind, I might be okay with it because Scarlett is AWFUL!) It was cool to see Gemma Arterton's work before she started to get famous in the USA though. It sounds like you are a hypochondriac! I can get like that too. But I'm pretty obsessive about my chapstick so I don't usually get chapped lips. I was excited about the fact that Obama got his healthcare bill (even though it's a pretty small step... but a small step is still a step!) Also, he approved money for college students that got above a certain GPA in high school. It was really cool because at our senior awards night, a lot of us got a piece of paper "from Obama" saying that we would receive "x" amount of dollars. He also says that if we don't spend money to get our students educated, then we're not investing in our future, which I completely agree with! Your university system sounds like heaven to me! I love my sunscreen and get anxiety if I leave the house without it on (unless it's late in the evening). Aw, don't hate the Beatles! I love how mellow Paul McCartney is. I was just talking to my mom about how I can totally picture a fan getting incredibly hyper and lose the ability to form proper sentences, or start crying/shaking, and he would probably just say, "Oh thank you." You should look up the clip of him on "The Chris Farley Show". It's a sketch from Saturday Night Live and it is HILARIOUS! Lily Allen does seem a bit crazy, but her music usually makes me laugh or smile. I'll look up the bands that you recommended as soon as I get the chance! I have Le Nozze Di Figaro on my iPod. It's my 2nd favorite opera!

**ExodusBeteNoire**: I'm glad you appreciate my scientific approach. I wanted to do something that hadn't already been poorly written onto this site, and I usually have medicine and saving the world on my mind anyway. I don't think you realize how nice Aussie's are until you go somewhere else. (I won't get specific since I'm not looking to start fights with anyone.)

**LaBellaMorte**: I don't know how soon it will be before the Fellowship of the Sun becomes a serious threat in the story. But I'm sure everyone can tell that they will at some point. Eric is freakishly good-looking, but the magic is simply not there between him and Sookie. Plus, I don't like how he tries to interfere with Sookie and Bill's relationship. I don't like when anyone tried to muck up a truly sweet couple. It drives me bonkers! I think there is a very small ounce of kindness in Eric's actions because when Sookie feels emotionally distraught, he has to feel it too.

**SharkGurl**: Awesome review. ^_^

**PossiblyInsane213**: Maybe other people interpret his character differently, but I don't believe that Godric is the type of guy to jump into bed with a girl. He could have done that when he was younger, though. I didn't want to rush them getting physical with one another because I wanted them to actually know each other, and I wanted to be able to have a meaningful connection established before they get sexy! ^_^

**Anastacia Lynn**: I'm looking to get things much hotter! I don't know who's more excited about it, me or all you fabulous readers! ^_^

* * *

I was eager to see Godric again. Now that I had received a physical confirmation of his feelings, I wanted to be in his company again. When he opened the door, I smiled and gave a simple "Hello."

After I entered, he asked, "Would you mind if we went to my room again?"

"No, not at all." I assumed that if he was going to ravage me, he would have tried it last time. I wasn't nearly as anxious as I had been in the past. Once I had entered the room, Godric vamped the door locked. It almost felt like a routine. By the time I had glanced behind me at the locked door, and turned back around, Godric was already sitting in a chair. He hadn't explicitly stated why we were back here, but being fortunate enough to enjoy his company was enough of a reason for me.

Tonight, his hair appeared slightly unruly. Though his hair clearly grew just like on humans, I had a hard time picturing him sitting in a barber chair whilst making small talk about the weather.

"Why so quiet, my sweet?"

Godric had simply been sitting on the chair, looking attractive as always. In the meantime, I had been awkwardly standing and blatantly staring at him.

"I was checking you out." I walked over to stand next to him, and ran my fingers through his hair. It was softer then I expected it to be. "Your hair is getting long."

"Would you prefer if I cut it?"

"It's just hair. But I think you'd look even more dashing with shorter hair." As I moved my hand to Godric's firm shoulder, he gently tugged on my other hand. Without thinking, I sat down on his lap. I would have apologized for such a forward gesture, were it not for Godric moving his arms around me. The feeling of comfort moved through me so quickly, it took time for me to realize that it hadn't always been there.

Godric was not particularly large in stature. But with his body touching mine, I could feel the power he held within him.

"My sweet..." His accent up close gave me shivers.

"Where are you from?" No one else had a voice like him.

"With the political rise and fall of human society, the place where I grew up ceased to be how I remember. It was in Denmark, near the south of Sweden. I stayed in that area for over a millennium. Once transportation began to develop, I left and have not returned since." Once again, he had a glazed over look in his eyes. It was part of the mystery that surrounded his being, but I couldn't help but be saddened by the deeply-rooted pain that oozed out of his voice when his eyes had that particular expression.

"Could you find it again? If you went looking for it, could you find it?"

He turned his gaze to meet mine, and uttered, "Yes." There was no doubt in his voice.

"Weren't you going to say something? Before I asked you where you were from, it sounded like you wanted to tell me something." I still felt a tad rude for previously interrupting him.

"Yes. There was something I wanted to discuss with you. Vampires sometimes take humans as pets. In such a scenario, they will refer to the human to other vampires as 'mine'. There are other instances where the bond between the two is closer to what humans perceive as a romantic relationship. But in those cases, the human is still referred to, as 'mine'."

I could sense where the conversation was headed, but I still held my breath as I waited for him to speak.

"I told Isabel you were 'mine'."

It felt as though my stomach had fallen out of my body.

"It is for your protection. Other vampires are forbidden from harming or feeding from you."

"Alright." I placed my hands on his forearms and kissed his cheek. "Is your child 'yours' as well?" This was a round-about way of asking if I was the only one who he had claimed ownership over. If I was, then it would seem like a romantic gesture. Perhaps it was mostly wishful thinking on my part.

"Eric is not mine in the way that you are. I am his maker, and he will always be my child."

"This might seem like a strange question, but can vampires reproduce?" I was pretty sure they couldn't, since I had never heard of pregnant vampires or vampire babies.

"No, but the ones we turn are like our children."

"So, you're technically a father then?" I thought of him in an apron, barbecuing, and nearly laughed out loud.

"Yes, Eric is my child." His voice grew solemn.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pick him? Do you... swing both ways? Because I don't mind if you do..."

Godric cut me off by planting a kiss below my ear. I sighed and sunk into his embrace.

"I prefer women," his cool breath was going into my ear, "and more importantly I prefer you."

I could hardly figure out what to say. So I kissed him. I held his face in my hands, and tried to show him all that I was feeling. Words hardly seemed sufficient in conveying how he made me feel. I took hold of his upper lip between mine, and ran my tongue across it. His taste was like catnip to me, and I greedily took more. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I began to pant. When he rubbed it against mine, I was quick to return the favor. With each stroke, I felt my heart race. Once I began to feel dizzy, he broke away from my lips and began to kiss my neck. I ran my fingers up into his hair, and when he licked my sensitive skin, I gripped his hair and arched into him.

"My sweet..." Much to my disappointment, he had moved his mouth away from my neck.

I straightened and took a gander at him. His eyes were smoldering, and I imagined that I appeared quite flustered.

"I am not looking to take advantage of you." He spoke with sincerity, while his eyes retained their seductive charm.

"I know you aren't." I curled up into him, noting how cozy I felt, even with the toned muscles he had all over his body. "So what is Eric like?"

"Eric is a strong-willed warrior. As a Viking, he was a force like no other. Many lives were lost at his hands. I had watched the battles at night. The smell of blood was what first drew my attention. After he was wounded in battle, I slaughtered his companions and briefly conversed with him before turning him."

"Did he know what you were, and what would happen to him?"

"He was on the brink of death, but he saw my fangs. I wasn't entirely specific."

"Let me guess. You talked in cryptic sort of riddles."

"Something like that."

As we were talking, he ran his fingers across my neck. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for him to bite me. If there were all sorts of people who would seek out vampires just to be bitten, there must be some appeal, right? I would assume it to be painful, but Godric always demonstrated himself to be a kind, gentle soul. If my curiosity ever got the better of me, I would simply have to ask him about it.

"Hallie, you always seem to know so much about me... it's as if you know what I am thinking."

What a thought! I chuckled at the sentiment. "Don't underestimate the power of logic and psychology."

"How would you feel if I asked to see where you live?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it." My place was not luxurious, especially compared to where Godric lived. But if he wanted to visit me, I had no objections to it.

"Shall I call on you next Saturday?"

"Sure." His hand gently rubbing my back was the most comforting gesture I had ever received. It left me feeling serene.

"So are you in charge around here? When I first met Isabel and Stan, they said they were lieutenants."

"Yes, I am the sheriff."

"Is that the highest position you can have?" I had never thought of a vampire political system. But it made sense for some sort of order to be established.

"No, I could have been king. But I have grown weary of surrounding myself with politics."

"Why is that?"

"I can't help but wonder what the point is. If I was in a position above all others, what am I to do with all that power?" He began to sound even more somber then he usually did.

"Not everyone is cut out to live a life of politics. It's okay to want a quiet life." Godric seemed like he was better suited to live somewhere peaceful, if there was such a place.

"Is that what you desire?"

"Well, right now, I'm enjoying the work and research I do. I love learning in different fields. But someday, I wouldn't mind slowing down a bit. I want to travel eventually." If Godric was still around, I would love for him to come with me. For all I knew, he would be able to enrich the experience by providing historical insight. "Have you seen a great deal of the world?"

"Yes." How could he ever share a fraction of all that he experienced with me?

I nestled my heated forehead against Godric's neck. With the rising heat, his cool skin was like a present, specially gift-wrapped.

"You feel flushed," he cupped my neck with one of his hands. "Are you ill?"

"No. It's just hot, and your skin feels fantastic." I spoke in a breathy voice.

"As does yours, my sweet." He moved his hand from my neck, down my arm, to the tips of my fingers. After bringing his hand back up to my shoulder, he let his fingers glide across my collarbone, and my decolletage. My breathing picked up and he moved his hand up to tilt my chin up. I let out a pleased sigh when his lips touched the skin at the base of my throat, and I let out a moan when he licked a trail up to my chin. My grip on his shoulders tightened. The sound of his heavy breathing sent a ripple of pleasure to the pit of my stomach. When he broke away from my neck, the haze he had created began to slowly clear.

"Are you going to bite me?" Whether or not I wanted him to was something I had yet to decide. I would be better off if I just did a bit more research. That was my solution to virtually every problem or obstacle I faced.

"No." His voice sounded angry. It was probably the most upset I had ever heard him.

"Do you want to?" I waited anxiously for his response. The longer the silence stretched on, the more I wanted to hear him speak. Why on Earth wouldn't he answer this question? I would have thought that he had given this topic a great deal of thought. I mean, wasn't it in their nature?

"Your blood is appealing, but I do not want to feed on anyone. I still haven't, since I met you, and I want to keep going. It has helped with my contrition."

"Okay." I cuddled back into him, admiring his nobility. I knew that if I attempted to compliment his honor, he would simply rebuff the compliment. Until his self-esteem improved, I would have to settle for adoring him no matter how glum he was. "I like being here, with you."

"You are the best part of my week." I could feel myself climbing the stairway to paradise, and Godric was at the top.

* * *

Who else out there is freaking out with season 3? I want to JUMP ON Alcide! I am eagerly waiting for him to take his clothes off! I'm torn between writing an Alcide story, or a Jason story... maybe I'll just do both!

I want to murder Lorena. Would anyone else like to rip out her fangs and stab her in the eyes with them? You're more then welcome to come with me when I hunt her down and shove her into a wood chipper.

For those of you who haven't read it yet, go to Perez Hilton's website, look up True Blood, and read what Alexander S. said about all his additional nude scenes to come! He said that there would be a graphic scene with a male... everybody get pumped!

Just so the foreign reviewers understand this USA citizen's perspective, we don't get to enjoy gratuitous nudity in the USA because people tend to freak out and complain to the FCC. Yet another reason added to my long list of "Why I should move to Europe" right underneath healthcare, education, and multilingual men with accents. Yum! ^_^


	11. Boyfriends Don't Fly

Hallå, my beautiful readers! I have missed you all, and am sorry to have kept you all waiting for as long as I have. I am back at university! Since my last posting, I attended Comic Con (in San Diego)! It was my first time and it was phenomenal! I met/saw some famous people, one of which was Michael McMillian, the actor who protrays Rev. Steve Newlin on True Blood! He is a really nice fellow (nothing like the character he plays). He was nice enough to take pictures with me!

**kyskhet**: I love hearing from you! Thanks for continuing to review, you beautiful Swede! I am thrilled to hear you are still enjoying the story!

**ExodusBeteNoire**: Oh, I bet Australia is beautiful! I really want to visit since I love to travel and see the world. If I had a great deal of money to spare, that would be what I would spend it on. ~ It makes me happy when people say that I'm doing well at keeping Godric in character. It is a challenge, but I try my hardest! I also work hard to make Hallie and Godric sound like they are from different times.

**ChocolateButtons**: I know that the sexy men on True Blood get all of us women (and men) hot and bothered where we are just waiting eagerly for them to bite someone! They are so hot when they do it; how can we resist? Oh no! I'm sorry that you have to wait so long! I won't give away big plot details, but I will say that this season is crazy! (Aren't they always?) There are so many moments that make me laugh hysterically! You know how in the past seasons, Eric, Jason, and Terry Bellefleur have very funny lines? Well they have some great lines this season as well that have me clutching my stomach. Tara had a sex scene that had me red in the face from laughing so hard. I don't think they intended for it to be funny, but I couldn't help it! Also, Alcide Herveaux is yet another sexy man to grace the True Blood screen. He's a werewolf, and looks marvelous naked! ~ You are fabulous for continuing to review! ^_^

**Adids14**: Oh my goodness, you don't need to call me Stephenie. To say that I am better then her is a huge compliment, though! For you to be enjoying my story better then what she's written, you're either drunk (just kidding!) or you just like the fact that I'm willing to be graphic. Ha! ^_^

**SharkGurl**: Well, I can relate to her in that I don't care if a guy swings both ways. As long as he's interested in me, then we're good to go!

**LaBellaMorte**: Only cute? Damn, I was going for hot! ~ I was so surprised to find the lack of Jason stories as well. He is insanely hunky and I thought that there would be all sorts of smutty goodness! ~ Ugh... I just can't really get into slash with Godric and Eric. I think it's because Godric just looks too young. I don't mind watching two sexy men together, though!

**itshopkittens**: You're not the only one who wants Godric to feed on her! I always try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I always reach a point where I can't write more because it will diminish the quality. I've had just enough people telling me that I have captured Godric's demeanor really well, to where I can slowly begin to believe that it's true. You're really into my story? Well, I am really into your reviews! ^_^

**Anastacia Lynn**: You were thinking of a lap dance? Seriously? That is hilarious! She wasn't straddling him, though... that will have to happen later! I wouldn't say you have problems. I take it as a compliment that I can write something hot enough to make you think of something dirtier!

**Fairy Skull**: The enthusiasm in your review is infectious! I am thrilled that you "freaken" loved Chapters 8-10.

**brunette-in-black**: Thank you for your review! To write an Alcide story would require more time set aside to contemplate the plot, characters, and I would also like to watch more of this season so I can get a better feel for Alcide. (No pun intended!)

**DrowCrazy**: Haha, trust me. I have kept my commentary on this season very vague. I won't give anything major away. Also, there are a ton of characters on the show who I haven't even talked about here. We all love Godric! I want to meet Allan Hyde! I would probably turn bright red. ^_^

**DrSweetnSour**: I'm so happy to hear you compliment the progression of my story! It's a never-ending battle for me to write well, and have the story flow properly.

**GaarasMyBoyzz**: I'm Japanese, and half Caucasian (from multiple European countries). I love visiting Japan. I used to visit my family every year. It's a beautiful country. I enjoyed your rant about Sunblock and Sunscreen. Your enthusiastic review made me so happy!

**Angelle Darque**: I adored reading your eloquent review! I did take a couple philosophy courses this past year, which really enhanced my ability to think critically and analyze people. This is the first time that someone has actually pointed out my incorporation of philosophy for my character and plot development. I always feel like a lone brain. "Ice Viper?" Good gracious, that is a fantastic name for her! I will be using that from now on. The part where Alcide said, "Well at least let me put on a shirt" led to me yelling at the TV, "No! Don't you dare! Come back here!" It was pretty hilarious.

**lilmrstiff**: First off, let me say that I was really embarrassed when I realized that your username was indicative of lil. mrs. tiff. since I first looked at it and saw lil. mr. stiff. and thought to myself, "Oh great. It's some pervert!" I am grateful for your review, and am glad that you are enjoying the story.

**campyrs**: Yes, I do plan on continuing this story. I feel guilty for not updating for so long! Also, I agree with you; there are nowhere near enough Godric stories. Then on top of that, there aren't very many good ones that I've come across.

**trestreschic**: Yes! The scene with Talbot had me squealing and cheering like a frat boy watching the Superbowl! I think all the Godric fans flinched when Eric called Godric weak, even though we all know that he was just saying that to get Russell's trust. You are so sweet for complimenting my mind! Sometimes it drives me crazy! I just want for this story to be worthy of all the admiration and praise that you beautiful reviewers send my way! I have no sense of entitlement and am blessed to receive any admiration from the beautiful True Blood fans all over the world.

**pokiedoesdisco**: Thank you for all of the reviews! Yes, Godric would be hard to pin down... though I think many people would love to try! Don't choke on your toothpaste! I think your mother would smack you if you made a mess, ha! Yes, I'm selective about the detail that I pay attention to. To me, it's important to pay attention to the feelings between the two of them and really show the readers what is building between the two of them.

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin**: You are amazing. So is your username. ^_^

* * *

As I held the letter in my hand, I felt a queasy knot form in my stomach.

_You are a sympathizer of those blood-sucking demons, and you will burn in hell with them. Watch your back._

I couldn't imagine anyone from the lab being this hateful towards me. Perhaps they had mentioned it to one of their friends, who clearly did not share my progressive attitude. I hadn't mentioned the blood to anyone, and yet I still had malicious hate being sent my way.

There was a set of knocks at the door, and I set the letter down on the counter to check the peephole. When I saw Godric's face, I quickly undid the lock and opened the door.

"Godric..." I grinned as I waited for him to step forward and hug me, kiss me, or both. I found myself standing rather awkwardly when he did not move towards me.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"A vampire can not enter a human's home unless they are invited inside first." Surprisingly, he seemed more at ease then his often gloomy self.

"Seriously? Well please, come inside." He vamped inside, after which I shut and locked the door. I walked up to him, and gave him a hug, along with a kiss on the cheek. I noticed that his hair was cropped short. "I like the hair cut. Just like I predicted, you look dashing." I couldn't resist running my fingers through his hair, admiring the texture and the new length.

"I brought you a gift, my sweet." He handed me a folded white garment; I held it up and found that it was a casual lounging dress.

"Oh it's lovely. You didn't have to bring me anything, but thank you anyway. I will try it on right now!" I scurried off to the bathroom, where I removed my loose sweater and shorts to put the dress on. It was made of cotton, and quite comfortable. I folded my previous attire, and set them on the counter of the bathroom sink.

When I exited the bathroom, I felt myself tense when I saw that Godric had the hateful letter in his hand. He looked up at me, with a stern expression.

"Who sent this?"

"I don't know." I walked over to sit on the couch with my head down. All I felt was shame at his having to see the animosity that I was now beginning to face. It was likely to only be the beginning, and I didn't want something like this to taint our relationship.

When I sat down, Godric had already vamped to my side.

"Has anyone harmed you?"

"No. I only just received that today." I looked down at my folded hands in my lap. To put it simply, I felt bad. It was difficult to tell whether I felt guilty, frightened, or insecure. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

"My sweet, please look at me." He had vamped even closer to me.

As I looked up at him, I saw that his face was riddled with concern. Without any hesitation, I cuddled in to him to reassure him that I was fine, though I was uncertain of the accuracy of that sentiment.

"I love the dress; thank you." I wasn't attempting to change the subject, I truly wanted him to know that I was appreciative of the gift.

"You are exquisite." Godric gently stroked my arms, and ran his fingers through my hair. Then, he moved his hand up the back of my neck and guided my face to where it was only a few centimeters away from his. "No harm will come to you." His eyes were boring into mine, as if he was trying to convince me of how serious he was. There was no need for him to convince me; he never gave me any indication that he wasn't serious about me, or us. I had never seen him be anything but serious.

"I'm fine," I cupped his jaw in my hand. "But I appreciate your concern." As I leaned in to kiss him, I took hold of his shoulders to steady myself. Without breaking contact with his cool lips, I shifted my body weight onto my knees so I could move closer to him. He placed his hands on my waist without pulling me in to him.

When I broke away from reaquainting myself with his lips, I planted one more kiss on his lips as a gesture of my affection.

"Godric, is there any particular reason why I usually initiate the physical elements of our relationship? I mean, you may be a highly-evolved vampire, but you are still a male. Shouldn't you be trying to steal my virtue?" Though my tone was playful and teasing, I still had a genuine concern about his behavior. He complimented me frequently, but he never seemed to touch me unless I did first. I knew that physical lust would simmer down over the course of a relationship, but we had only been seeing each other intimately for a short duration. It hardly seemed like a proper start. Even if he had great self-control, I would have still expected to receive more of an indication that he _desired_ more from me.

In the blink of an eye, Godric had me on his lap. His eyes were locked with mine as he ran his fingers across the skin on my neck, across my exposed chest, and even creeping down towards my cleavage. Just as I started to lean in to his hand, his mouth was next to my ear, whispering to me.

"You are _stunning_ in this dress." While one arm cradled me, the other hand continued to caress my arm, neck, cheek...

"I can smell your innocence, my sweet. I have not been innocent since I was a human. For this reason, I leave you in control. Also, I am unfamiliar with today's human courting rituals. But do not ever doubt the appeal you hold." With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on my neck, below my ear.

Though it was clear he wasn't deliberately trying to turn me on, the effects of his close proximity and hushed voice were the heated temperature of my skin and a strong urge to pull him on top of me. Not wanting to seem excessively eager, I opted instead to cup his face in my hands and kiss him again. To the best of my ability, I poured passion into his lips.

This time, he took my lower lip between his and ran his tongue along it. The action felt marvelous, and yet I couldn't help but let out a frusturated noise.

"What's wrong, my sweet? Is this not what you wanted?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Of course. The problem is this couch; I hate it. I sleep on it and it's uncomfortable. This is not an ideal place for me to be enjoying your lips."

"You sleep on... this?" He gestured to it with a hand, and held a displeased expression.

"Yes. That's why I enjoyed your massage so much; it is hard on my back." I hate sounding like I was complaining, so I attempted to talk about something else. "So how was your week?"

Godric looked at me with a curious expression before he finally spoke. "I shall buy you a bed."

"What? No! You don't have to, I wasn't complaining, honestly!" I was really uncomfortable with the idea of him buying me something without cause. It was rather complicated since technically I was working for him, and he was paying me. I was unaccustomed to receiving presents from anyone.

"Please, my sweet. As much as I loved giving you a massage, I do not want you to be uncomfortable." He ran a hand up and down my back, occasionally kneading a tense spot.

"It's a kind gesture, but I'm not trying to stay here forever." This was an opportunity to share more about myself with Godric. Despite how comfortable I was with him, there was still so much that we didn't know about each other. "I've actually been saving up to get my own house. This place is, a little run-down... but it's cheap."

"How old are you, my sweet?"

"I am sixteen."

"But how are you on your own? Do you not have a family?"

It was time for everything to come out. My life story was never a secret; it was only a matter of time before we would talk about it.

"I became emancipated from my mother a year ago. I never knew my father. I received my GED when I was eleven, and attended a university. My mother was set on my attending medical school. But while I was in university, I began to get involved in research. When my mother found out that I turned down my acceptance to various medical schools to go to graduate school and do research, she said I was no daughter of hers." I coughed rather unattractively to choke back tears, though it was to no avail.

"If it pains you to talk about it, then you are free to stop." He kissed me on the cheek.

"No, I want you to know me. Because of my accelerated journey through academia, and the fact that I had paid my way through school, it wasn't all too difficult to get emancipated. The school has given me a full scholarship, so I really just have to pay for rent, food, and my car. So now you know all about me." I dropped my gaze to give him time to take in my history.

"You are a true survivor, and a warrior." Godric lifted my chin with his finger and planted a kiss on my lips. "I know it's late, but would you care to go out?"

"Absolutely." I was smiling, as I often did when Godric was around. "Should we take my car? Where are we going?"

"We won't need your car." He stood up and lifted me up in his arms. When he started to walk towards the door, I stopped him.

"Wait! I need to grab my key!" I was gently placed down. Then I hurried off to grab my key from the counter, which was tied to a ribbon, and I put it around my neck. When I hurried up to Godric again, he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. While maintaining his hold on me, he turned off the lights, locked the door and shut it behind us.

"Is this a date?" I enquired, as Godric walked out front.

"What exactly makes an outing a date?"

It was so cute for Godric to ask such a question. "I'm not entirely sure since I've never been on one."

"This can be whatever you like, my sweet." It was then that he flew up into the air with me still in his arms.

"I didn't know vampires could fly..." I was in awe of the view that I now had.

"Most can't. It seems to manifest in older vampires. And I am an old relic." His tone was lighter, as if he were poking fun at our age difference.

"Relic? More like a work of art." I nuzzled my face into his neck, planting a kiss. "Sorry, it's not wise to distract the pilot." I giggled.

"Don't worry, I have you." He flew us around, allowing us to enjoy the view a while longer before he landed on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla. He wrapped his arms around me, and I nuzzled into his chest.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"For me, this is a date." I held my breath as I waited for his reaction.

"Then this is a date." He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you remember how you told me you were referring to me as 'yours' to other vampires because it's easier to call me that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, do you mind if I call you my boyfriend? I think the word is really silly, but if a human asks me if I'm seeing anyone..."

"You don't even need to ask, my sweet."

I moved my head up to look directly at him. Just like that, we were kissing. His rainy exotic fruit aroma was back in full force. I let out a moan as I tasted him, wanting to stay on the roof for days. As he continued kissing and tasting me, I felt myself sinking into his arms till eventually he was holding me up. When he eventually stopped, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I wasn't sure what time it was, or how long we had been flying around and kissing on the roof. But I felt the fatigue kicking in.

"I should get you home." Godric's voice was hushed.

I let out a groan. "I hate my sofa," I grumbled.

"I know, but soon the sun will rise." He lifted me up, and flew into the sky.

* * *

Hallie fell asleep shortly after Godric rose off the ground. He contemplated bringing her back to his nest, so she would have suitable sleeping conditions. He wouldn't deny that part of him wanted to just keep her near, which by itself was selfish. But it would be cruel of him to put her back where she would only be in pain. Eventually, he decided to bring her back with him.

He could hardly believe how intelligent she truly was. Though he had already known that her mind was one of her greatest assets, it was incredible to hear about all her accomplishments. She was a hard worker, a strong survivor, and made her own way in the world. It seemed as though her list of attributes was never-ending.

After all the time he had spent controlling humans and vampires alike, it was a refreshing change to allow someone else to set the pace. Though it was much easier to do so, considering that it was Hallie.

When they had kissed, he had felt how much she trusted him. She was clearly giving herself to him. In some ways it was alarming. Although he meant her no harm, if she gave her trust that easily, then it could put her in serious danger.

Upon arriving home, he entered the house and found that nearly everyone was already asleep for the day. He made his way back to the bedroom and locked the door behind him to ensure that no intruders could enter. After gently setting her down on the bed, he pulled out a piece of paper, wrote her a note, and left it on the nightstand. To help make her more comfortable, he tucked her in under the covers.

He sat for a moment next to her, allowing himself to enjoy watching how peacefully she slept. He had no idea how he had grown attached to her so quickly. Now that she was essential to his being, he wanted to help her in any way that he could. She had put enough work in, and was entirely deserving of wonderful things to come her way. With that last thought, he kissed her on the forehead and went down to the shelter.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke feeling dazed and unusually comfortable. When I looked around, I saw that I was in Godric's room. He was nowhere to be found, but I found a note on the nightstand.

_My sweet,_  
_I could not bear to put you back on your sofa knowing that you would not be comfortable. Please forgive me. If you wish to leave, there is money in the nightstand drawer for a cab. But you are always welcome to stay._  
_Godric_

Godric was the best man I could ever find. I had never opened up so quickly to a person about my past. Most of the time, I was a steel vault. But with Godric, I was an open book. The relationships I had witnessed had always seemed immature so I had never pursued having one of my own. If things continued to go this well, then there was no way I would ever end things. The dynamics of being with a vampire were probably vastly different from dating a human, but I wouldn't know the difference anyway.

I now had a vampire boyfriend... I still didn't care for the word boyfriend. Godric was far better then a simple "boyfriend". There were plenty of juveniles who could throw around words like "boyfriend," "relationship," and "love". Plus, the last time I checked, boyfriends don't fly.

* * *

**_To make up for the long wait, I made this chapter extra long. I hope that it was long enough for your appetite, beautiful readers! _**

**_I love reviews but I will never explicitly ask for them because I don't want to receive them unless you genuinely want to tell me how you feel about the chapter. Is anyone else bothered when writers say they won't post a new chapter till they receive a certain number of reviews? I promise to never do that to you! Jag älskar dig! (I love you!)_**

**_Hey _****kyskhet, what is the difference between "dig" and "du"?**


End file.
